The Hiccup Hotel
by VenixOfDarkness
Summary: A strange hotel out in the middle of an old abandoned western town, floating on a piece of land in a undiscovered pocket dimension. Jax and Dodge discovered this place and are gonna use it to their advantage and they will do that by utilizing a salvaged 1970s super computer that can jump to a multitude of Worlds and universes via special dimensional portal.
1. So It Begins

**The Hiccup Hotel  
**

_**I know this might not turn out as good as **__**The FA Hotel**__** story but I'm gonna try. To make things more interesting, the girls will gain weight but not as much. **_

**Chapter One: So It Begins**

Somewhere in a ghost town, an old western hotel stood erect. Its paint was peeled off by the sandstorms that seemed to happen almost regularly. Past its old, rickety doors was a better-looking foyer, which looked like it was getting fixed up just recently. There were open paint cans with brushes inside and ladders against the walls. A brand new chandelier lay on the floor and electrical wires lay all over.

"Goddamnit!" yelled a voice from down the hall, followed by a crash. "You, clumsy ox! You busted the Cerebral Cortex!"

The shouting came from a research facility deep in the basement of this establishment. A large, out-of-date super computer stood next to what looked like to be a large ring. Next to that giant metallic ring was a bunch of monitors on the floor, displaying static. A figure was kneeling in front of them as he picked up what looked like some sort of helmet; some of its pieces lying on the floor.

"I can't believe this!" The figure fumed. "How could you, YOU, not notice THESE wires RIGHT HERE at your very feet?" He carried the busted equipment over to a crowded workbench and, with one swipe of his hand, swept the junk off.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Jax? All I did was turn around!" A second figure defended. The second figure stepped into the light. He had brown eyes, blond hair, and was about five-foot three. He wore black tennis shoes, blue jeans, black shirt, and a green jacket with the number ten on the upper left side.

Jax flicked on the light above the workbench. "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that, Dodge!" Jax had silver hair, green eyes, and was about five-foot four. He wore white tennis shoes, tan cargo shorts, and a Ghostbusters shirt.

"What exactly does that helmet do anyway? It's barely even compatible with this piece of shit." Dodge pointed to the out-of-date super computer.

Jax sighed, aggravated as he took a wrench from his toolbox and began to tighten some bolts. "That piece of shit, as you call it, was created back in the 1970s by a scientist whose genius goes beyond comprehension. He found a way to visit other worlds with this miracle by putting in it peculiar elements that are extremely rare even today. Unfortunately, he went through the first generated wormhole and vanished, never to return. This computer mysteriously disappeared without a trace and was eventually forgotten by even time itself."

"Right," nodded Dodge. "So what is that _Happy Helmet_ supposed to do?"

Jax screwed in some loose screws. "The scientist failed to add an addition which would help triangulate where he wanted to go. As a result, he ended up who-knows-where. The Cerebral Cortex, or the _Happy Helmet _as you call it, will allow us to psychically choose whichever destination we please. The monitors, which we STILL need to hang up, will give us confirmation on our choice."

Dodge sighed and sat down in the chair next to the computer. "If only we had help with this place. The only place we've successfully fixed AND converted is this room and we've barely begun with the foyer. We've just recently began to paint."

Jax smiled as he added the final touches to the helmet. "Don't worry. Once we get this thing working, we'll get our staff." He put the helmet on. "Once we do…" He pointed to the super computer and Dodge pushed a few buttons and flipped a few switches. "It won't be much longer before this place is up and running."

The computer began to hum and twitter. The rolls on film, which were there since they found it and they had no idea what they were for, began to spin. The colored lights flickered like crazy all over the machine and it seemed to be successfully connected with the Cerebral Cortex because the Cortex's lights started to flicker. The giant ring began to glow and in its center, a projection-like image appeared. It appeared to be Angel Island.

"IT WORKS! HAHAHAHA!" Jax cheered. Dodge joined him in his victory dance. They quickly stopped dancing when they saw their target appear on the monitors. It was Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower.

Dodge rubbed his chin. "So the portal shows us our chosen destination while the monitors show us who we're looking for?"

Jax shrugged. "So it would seem." Jax turned to Dodge. "You go first."

Dodge backed up. "ME? Why not you?"

"The one wearing the helmet must wear it while the chosen destination is up or the signal will be lost and it will choose some random area. Besides, if we're going to give the FA Hotel a run for its money, we need to prove our machine actually works, first."

Dodge sighed and timidly walked over to the portal. Before he stepped through, he warned, "If I fail to return, when I come back, I'll kill you." He shut his eyes tightly

and walked in.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a lush-green jungle before him. Insects could be heard and exotic birds flew overhead. Putting one foot in front of the other, he set off into the familiar, yet mysterious, unknown. He arrived at Tails location a while later, covered in quicksand and algae.

Tails lay underneath a palm tree, staring up at the clouds. He sighed, appearing bored, "I wonder what Sonic's up to." He stretched and was about ready to nod off when he heard someone approaching. He quickly turned his head to see a human covered in quicksand and algae.

"Um, hi," Dodge greeted, wiping some excess quicksand off his jacket.

Tails didn't get up. "Hi. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a few incidents along the way," Dodge assured as he pulled some algae out of his hair. He then quickly pulled out a business card from his jacket pocket. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dodge, co-owner of the Hiccup Hotel. I'm traveling around to hire staff for our business. We need technicians like yourself."

Tails scratched his head. "I dunno. Sonic might need me…sooner or later." He seemed uncertain.

Dodge held out his hand. "I assure you, we need your services more, as our hotel is barely functioning. Whaddaya say? You in?"

Tails got up and shook his hand. "I'm in."

Jax sat in front of the portal and watched the monitors as he saw Dodge make his first deal. "Good job, dude. Now bring him here." A while later, Dodge and Tails emerged from the portal.

_**What is this hotel's purpose? Will Jax and Dodge succeed in their task? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	2. One Crazy Venture

**The Hiccup Hotel**

_**Hello, again. Welcome back, those who appreciate my work. I think you'll like this chapter. Enjoy. **_

**Chapter 2: One Crazy Venture**

The hotel's remodeling has been very successful. The only problems lay in what was left: The Safari Zone, a preserve where magical battle monsters called pokemon roamed and could be captured if any of the residents were Pokemon Trainers; an arcade, Jax and Dodge had problems finding usable arcade systems; a movie theatre and the testing of a special product that Jax and Dodge have been working on since before they found the abandoned town.

Jax and Dodge were making some adjustments to the super computer when a white cat, with a strange coin on its big head and walking on its hind legs, came in and asked, "Are you twos finished yet? We need one of you to inspect the arcade. We keep hearing a whistling sound."

Aggravated, Dodge slid out from underneath the machine. "Alright! Alright! Keep your pants on, Meowth! I'm coming!" Dodge power-walked up the stairs and down the hall to the lobby.

The guy at the front desk was a tall, green alien with the Japanese symbol for Demon written on his tuxedo. He had long, black fingernails, elf-like ears, and a pair of antenna on his forehead.

Dodge demanded an answer. "King Piccolo!" The once-evil-ruler-turned-desk-clerk lifted his head from his reading material. "I'm busy trying to keep our machine working. Why aren't you looking into the problem?"

"I'm a dark lord. I don't fix problems. I make them." He growled as he lowered his head back down.

"No," Dodge corrected. "You **were** a dark lord. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in Hell back in your world. Jax and I can send you back if you don't do what the front desk is supposed to do: helping out in anyway you can. Now move!"

King Piccolo growled and marched upstairs. Two seconds later, a loud explosion and screaming and heard. King Piccolo marched back downstairs and went back to his reading. "Problem solved," he chuckled.

Dodge insulted, "Ass!" He went upstairs himself to fix a new problem, which was now probably a huge hole in the wall.

Back at the lab, Jax was working with what looked like a little dinosaur with a big plant bulb on its back. From the bulb, extended two vines, which were wrapped around a light fixture, holding it up. Jax proceeded to connect three wires then screwed the fixture into the ceiling.

Jax climbed down the ladder. "Thanks, Bulbasaur." As soon as he said that, an explosion from somewhere in the hotel shook the room, knocking the light fixture loose and down to the floor. It broke, shattering into many unfixable pieces. Jax groaned and went upstairs.

He spoke to King Piccolo, "What the hell just happened?"

King Piccolo shrugged, "I dunno. Ask the co-owner." He went back to his reading.

Jax went into the Arcade Room to find a boy with an acorn-shaped head lying on the floor, apparently dead, and Dodge, who was just staring speechless at the large, gapping hole in the wall, which lead to outside, where a sandstorm was blowing fiercely.

"Did Piccolo do this?"

"Yep."

"Seems he killed Jimmy Neutron, too, huh?"

"Yep."

"Shall we get rid of the body and never mention this again?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two whistled innocently as they threw the body out of the hole in the wall and commanded some Servbots, little Lego-looking robot men, to reconstruct the wall. After the reconstruction the two began to discuss the movie theatre.

An explosion was heard in a nearby room, followed by what sounded like gushing water and a flooding hallway. A big, red and yellow robot that looked like it didn't belong in there in the first place, ran out yelling, "Pool's busted!"

"Oh, my God, Gutsman, what did you do?" Jax rushed into the pool room to see the pool helplessly overflowing and the hot tub wildly bubbling over. The water wasted no time going past the railing in the open hallway and soaking those below.

"You, idiots! Shut off the water!" yelled King Piccolo from the front desk.

"What's going on up there?" yelled Tails.

Jax and Dodge tried in vain to shut the valves near the hot tub and pool but, no matter which way they were turned, the water kept coming. Soon the first level began to flood.

"You're going to kill us down here!" yelled Meowth.

Jax shouted to the downstairs, "Will you shut up and do something?" Jax got an idea. "Gutsman, since you did this, I'm sending you to the pump rooms! Shut the main valve! It's the big red one! Go!"

Gutsman wasted no time. He plowed through the water and raced to the basement levels. By the time he got there, the pump room was half way flooded. Fortunately, among all the pipes and boilers, the big red valve was right in front of him. He gave it a few turns and finally, all flowing water ceased.

Jax and Dodge quickly headed to the lab only to find it completely underwater. Gutsman headed in and, as instructed, activated the portal, which dumped all the water in some random world.

A plumber dressed in a red cap with an M on it, and blue overalls and a plumber dressed in a green cap with an L on it, and blue overalls headed over to a thrown where a princess in a pink dress with a tiny crown on her head sat.

"You've saved the Mushroom Kingdom once again, Mario and Luigi," she smiled.

"Thanks, Peach," blushed Luigi.

"To celebrate this momen- HOLY CRAP!" her speech was interrupted by gushing water that appeared out of nowhere, soaking them.

The portal was set to the world of Megaman. Megaman looked like a man in a blue suit with metallic boots, a cannon on his right arm, and a peculiar helmet with huge holes where the ears would be.

Jax scolded Gutsman, "Gutsman, I don't know what you did, why you did it, or how you did it but, guess what? YOU'RE FIRED!" Jax and Dodge shoved him through the portal and quickly closed it.

Jax and Dodge opened up the super computer to see if there was any possible water damage. Surprisingly, there wasn't. This was quite a shock, considering that it was in a pool of water not long ago.

"Wow," awed Jax. "The man who made this was smart enough to make it as airtight as a drum. I told you his genius went beyond comprehension." Jax sealed it back up.

Dodge sighed, "I still can't figure out how he busted it up so bad that it nearly flooded the whole place. Anyway, now we need new muscle."

"And a plumber," Jax added. An explosion was heard in the room above them.

"And a new movie projector," Dodge slowly added.

"Perhaps we can salvage this situation?" Jax asked as he wrung out his shirt.

"Perhaps," replied Dodge as he pulled a goldfish out of his pocket, which was in there for some weird reason. Dodge brainstormed. "Ever hear of Heatman? He can dry this hotel out by switching his flames into a super blow dryer."

Jax put the Cerebral Cortex on Dodge's head and, within a second, Megaman's world appeared in the portal and the monitors showed the one they were searching for. Heatman was a robot that looked like a human-sized lighter; his head where the lighting part would be.

"Going in. Pray for me." Jax crossed his fingers and leapt through.

He found himself on a crosswalk, which he quickly went to the other side. He looked up. Flying cars went overhead and everyone wore strange clothes. The building next to him looked like it was completely made of glass and a little round robot with a helmet that had an AID cross on the front of its hardhat waddled past his feet.

He thought he'd have to search high and low for Heatman but, thankfully and luckily, he didn't have to go very far. The walking lighter passed him, seeming to have somewhere important to go.

"Hello, Heatman." He tapped his shoulder.

The giant lighter turned around, annoyed, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Nope," Jax shook his head. "But I've heard of you and would like to hire you." He whipped out his business card.

Heatman quickly declined, "Not interested." He turned around and began to go on his way.

Jax refused to give up. "Wait. This will be quick. If you'd just listen…"

Heatman turned around and pointed his fist at Jax. "I said NO!" His fist began to glow.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Jax yelped as he quickly ducked before Heatman could fry him. Jax managed to continue dodging Heatman's fire blasts as he tried his best to get closer. The people around him began to scream in panic as they ran for safety.

Dodge watched on the monitors and burst out laughing. "That's for my encounter with Gutsman, asshole!"

Jax managed to dodge a particular blast and quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out a big wrench, and smacked Heatman in the head with it. While Heatman was dazed, Jax opened up Heatman's hatch located on his back and rewired his master circuits.

Dodge's jaw dropped, as he witnessed Jax's quick work, "It sure wasn't that easy for me!"

"Sorry, Heatman," Jax apologized, as he finished his work. "But you didn't leave me much choice."

Jax shut and locked the hatch. Heatman turned around and inquired, "What is your desire, my master?"

Awhile later, Jax and Heatman came through the portal. Heatman stopped in the middle of the room, awaiting orders, and Jax walked over, triumphantly.

"No fair!" Dodge protested. "How come you always get the easy ones while I nearly kill myself trying to get the ones I go after?"

"Tails was easy," Jax stated.

"That was only once!" Dodge argued, as he closed the portal.

Jax faced Heatman. "Ok, buddy, use you super power as a mega blow dryer." 

Heatman pulled his hands into his arms and pulled his head in. Hot air blew out of his torso and arms, quickly drying out the room. Afterward, his hands and head popped back out.

"Amazing! Dry as a bone." Dodge observed the lab. "Not a drop of moisture."

Jax nodded proudly, then instructed, "Now, Heatman, do that to the first floor and pump room." Heatman headed upstairs.

"Now we need a plumber," Dodge said.

"Ever hear of Mario?" Jax asked. He put the helmet on and Dodge walked through. As soon as Dodge went in, he flew back out and crashed into the lab wall. Mario and Luigi came through, looking soaked and pissed.

"What's-a the ide-a of nearly drowning us-a?" Luigi shook his fist.

Mario nodded, "Mamamia!"

"Sorry about that," apologized Jax. "We had a REALLY bad leak and we had no idea we dumped it in you world."

Mario and Luigi sighed. Luigi spoke for both of them, "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as the Princess getting kidnapped, again."

Dodge got up, thought somewhat woozy, he managed to ask, "Perhaps…perhaps you could help us?"

Mario and Luigi huddled and had a quiet conversation. Afterward, Luigi said, "I suppose we can, on one condition."

"Sure, what?" Jax asked.

At that moment, Heatman arrived and asked, "What is your bidding, my master?"

Luigi smiled and pointed at the robot, "You give us him."

"Done," agreed Jax and Dodge in unison. Jax commanded Heatman to enter the portal and, with that, Heatman vanished from the hotel, now a servant of Princess Peach.

"So, where's the problem?" Luigi asked.

"I'll show you." Jax led the way. When they arrived, Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped.

"Oh, my sweet loving savior!" gasped Luigi. Pipes were scattered and, those that weren't were busted up bad.

"Oooooh! Mamamia!" gasped Mario.

"Take care, boys," waved Jax and Dodge, as they headed back downstairs.

"We still new muscle," Dodge pointed out.

"Why not Machamp?" suggested Jax. Machamp was a pokemon that looked like a super-bodybuilder with two additional arms below his first set.

Dodge scratched his head. "Do we have one of those?"

"Nope," replied Jax. "Gonna have to go and catch one."

Dodge smacked Jax on the back of the head. "Why didn't you think of this sooner? Could've saved us a pool!"

Jax rubbed the back of his head. "Gimme a break, Dodge! It's not like we KNEW that was gonna happen! Besides, I never thought of it before!"

"Never thought of…" Dodge stopped himself and started using breathing techniques to calm his nerves. "Never mind. Shall we?" Dodge put on the Cerebral Cortex and the Pokemon world appeared in the portal.

Jax put on a blue backpack and went through. Where he stood now appeared to be in grassy plains. The sun shined bright and a gentle breeze blew. He walked for a bit and, as he looked for a wild Machamp, he came across someone he didn't expect. A human he wanted to be apart of the hotel's members: May. She seemed a little older than when he last saw her but she still wore a red bandana with a white pokeball on it, red shirt, and a little pokefannypack around her waste. Only difference was that instead of a skirt, she wore male jeans.

"May!" called Jax waving his hands like a fool.

May turned around and smiled, "Hey, Jax!" The two raced across the meadow 'til they stood right in front of each other.

Jax didn't notice until now that May seemed a little rounder. May noticed Jax's temporary distraction and laughed, "Remember a few years ago when you said I needed to put on a little weight?" She patted her stomach, proudly. "Well, I did and I feel great."

Jax could only smile, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Misty's put on a little weight, too," she added. "It's helped her quite a bit in her gym battles and her show performances."

Jax puts his hand on the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad she's prospering." Suddenly, Jax remembered why he was there. He asked, "Know where I can find some wild Machamp?"

"They're not too far from here," May grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

After a bit of jogging through the plains, they arrived at their destination. Some Machamp were kicking back, with their heads resting on rocks. Others were lifting and breaking boulders. A machop, a pokemon that looked like a little kid with a small tail, tried to break a boulder with its head but ended up hurting itself. A Machoke, a pokemon that looked like a beefier version of Machop, came over and patted the young Machop on the head.

Jax smiled. "Isn't that cute? Some of them have big brothers that watch over them."

"Yeah," agreed May. "So, which one will you catch?"

Jax pulled a pokeball, a red and white ball with a button in the middle, and said, "The one that will wander off from the group."

One of the Machamp breaking boulders stopped and wandered over to a stream that was a short walk from there. May and Jax swiftly and quietly followed. Once the Machamp knelt down for a drink, Jax made his move.

"Go, Heracross!" Jax threw the pokeball and it popped open. What came out in a flash of light was a pokemon that looked like a Hercules beetle.

"Heracross, Mega Horn!" The beetle pokemon lowered its horn and charged forward. As it got closer, its horn began to glow. Before Heracross could do any damage, Machamp rapidly turned around and grabbed its horn, bringing its attack to a complete stop. Machamp then threw it in the air and jumped up after it. It grabbed its horn again and began to spin at neck-break speed. With one powerful toss, Heracross was slammed into the ground

The Heracross could fight no more. "Heracross, return!" A thin red ray of light from the ball's button shot out and pulled Heracross back in.

Jax put the ball back in his backpack and reached for another one. "Go, Charizard!" Charizard looked like a big orange dragon with a big flame on the tip of its tail. It roared loudly.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard opened up its mouth then let it all out in a powerful stream of flames. Machamp was quickly engulfed. When the attack stopped, however, Machamp seemed to have pulled a big boulder out of the ground and used it as a shield. Machamp threw the huge rock at Charizard and KO'd it.

"Damn!" Jax blinked in disbelief.

"Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-champ!" It laughed as it slapped its ass to mock Jax.

Jax called Charizard back and threw out another pokeball. "Go, Raichu!" Raichu looked like a kangaroo mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail end.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" The electric mouse pokemon sent a huge jolt of electricity at Machamp, full force. However, it didn't seem to affect it.

"God-fucking-damnit! Gimme a break!" Jax screamed, stamping his feet in absolute frustration.

"Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha-champ!" It laughed as it used Earthquake, trapping Raichu under the rocks that were below its feet, KOing it.

Jax called Raichu back. "AAAAUUUUGGHH! This thing is powerful! What am I going to do?" He pulled out another pokeball and begged it, "Please, please!" He threw the ball and yelled, "Go, Poliwrath!" The pokemon appeared. It looked like a frog that stood on two small legs, had big arms with white gloves on them, and had a hypnotic swirl on its belly.

"Poliwrath," He said, unenthusiastically. "Do…whatever." Poliwrath sweatdropped but charged forward. Machamp was about to swing at it with its two top arms but Poliwrath caught them and it seemed like a standstill. Or not. Machamp used its lower arms and repeatedly clobbered Poliwrath in the stomach. It then threw Poliwrath back to Jax.

He called Poliwrath back. Jax sighed, feeling defeated, "Well, there's always this one."

"Is it powerful?" May asked.

Jax looked unenthusiastic, "Doesn't matter. I'll try it and get it over with." He threw the pokeball. "Go, Abra." Abra appeared. Abra looked a little like a wallaby.

May protested, "Wait a minute. You're sending THAT?"

Jax shrugged, "I've tried everything else."

"But…" May protested.

Jax put his hand against her mouth. "Not now!"

"Abra…uh...Psychic?" Abra's slit eyes lit blue and so did Machamp. Abra used its attack, lifted Machamp off the ground, and slammed it into everything from boulders, to the ground, and into trees. The attack ended with Machamp unconscious.

Jax cheered and threw an empty pokeball. Machamp was captured in a flash of light. Jax and May did a victory dance then Jax picked up the pokeball and put it in his backpack, then called Abra back.

Jax began to head back to the portal, when May came up from behind him and called out, "Wait, Jax!"

Jax stopped in front of the portal and turned around. "Yes?"

May seemed a little nervous. "Do you remember when you told me that one of your biggest dreams was to create some type of hotel?"

This question caught Jax's attention. He nodded.

"Does that portal lead there?"

Jax nodded.

May shuffled her feet. "C-can I come with you?"

Jax smiled. "Why, certainly! You're welcome whenever you're ready!" With haste, May entered the portal and Jax followed.

Dodge was putting a strange seasoning in a BLT when May ran in. Startled, he nearly dropped the sandwich. "What the hell?"

May observed the lab in awe, "Wow! Is this your hotel?"

"Yes," Jax answered. "And I think it's ready for customer satisfaction."

"Here," Dodge held the BLT in front of May. "Have a sandwich."

May grabbed the BLT. "Thanks." She smiled and ingested it. "Delicious. _Hiccup!_" She blinked. "_Hiccup!_ Excuse me. _Hic! _I think I've got the hiccups."

Unbeknown to May, Jax smiled and gave Dodge a thumbs up. It seemed their special product worked. All they needed to do now was make liquid and gas forms.

To avoid looking suspicious, Dodge offered, "Would you like some water?"

May shook her head. "No, thanks. _Hic!_ Nothing gets rid of these. _Hiccup!_ But, thanks anyway…um…_hup!_ What is your _hic! _name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dodge, co-owner of this hotel. Would you like a room?"

May nodded and hiccupped. Dodge led May, their first guest of their establishment, to the front desk. Jax followed with a tape recorder hidden in his pocket.

King Piccolo was reading another magazine when he heard the desk bell and a hiccup. He put the magazine down and faked a ridiculously exaggerated smile, greeting, "Welcome to our fine establishment! I'm King Piccolo, your humble servant! Would you like a room?"

There was an awkward silence until a few hiccups from May broke it. Jax whispered into King Piccolo's ear, "Easy with the cheer! You're scaring our guest!"

King Piccolo's giant smile faded and he inquired, "Do you really want to be her, ma'am?"

"KING PICCOLO!" scolded Jax and Dodge in unison.

May broke out laughing and hiccupping, "You gu-_hic!_ guys are hil-_hiccup!_-arious! This'll be _hic! _so much _hic!_ fun!" May signed the book.

Piccolo uncaringly handed May her room keys. "It's room 154. Now beat it." May happily took the keys and headed upstairs, hiccupping all the way.

"Did you tape it?" Dodge whispered.

Jax smiled and revealed the tape recorder. Jax smiled and they both headed down to the lab.

_**What an unusual idea. Is that why this place is called the Hiccup Hotel? Read and Review**_


	3. Tony and the Wario Bros

**The Hiccup Hotel**

_**Hello. I'm so glad this has turned out so well. I just want to say that I'm merely making mention of two main characters from the FA Hotel, not using them. So, no need to worry there, CPN Game. On with the chapter. **_

**Chapter 3: Tony and the Wario Bros.**

With the experiment a success, Jax and Dodge went to create the liquid and gas forms. To avoid suspicion, they had to do two things. Number One: the liquid should be flavorless and the gas had to be odorless. Number Two: Use the formula sparingly. It would be a bad idea if they used it constantly. The guests would get suspicious if they all had the hiccups at the same time or if ones who didn't get them often, suddenly got them everyday. Jax and Dodge hated number two but they had to deal with it if they wanted this idea to succeed.

Jax and Dodge took a walk through the cafeteria when they were called to the kitchen. Chef, a cook who used to work in a school located in a mountain town called South Park, had a complaint about his co-cook.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't work with this guy!" Chef complained.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Well, first off, he's a goddamn cat!" Chef explained. "Secondly, he's an utter buffoon!"

The feline with the big blue nose protested, "Oh, so, just because I'm a cat, I can't cook?"

Chef waved a wooden spoon around angrily, "No, Stimpy, it's because of the fact that you're a cat that you shed and you couldn't cook to save your goddamn life!"

"Speciest!" Stimpy accused, slapping Chef.

Chef pulled out a frying pan. "Oh, you wanna piece of me, you pussy?"

Jax and Dodge quickly left before they possibly got hurt. As they headed for the cafeteria exit, they could hear shouting and crashing noises in the kitchen. Luckily, as they exited they bumped into a big-headed, very scrawny asthma-hound Chihuahua, a "friend" of the cat.

"Hey, Ren, could you..." Dodge began to say.

"Don't worry, fellas. This cat is no trouble that I can't handle." Ren was trying to stay calm, even though he could here the racket from the hallway. Jax and Dodge listened in as the fighting stopped, followed by a, "You, eediot!" and a hard slap.

Ren was dragging Stimpy down the hall. Stimpy was protesting, "But, Ren, I had to defend myself! He was being mean!"

"Shut up, you ignoramus!" Ren warned.

Jax and Dodge shook their heads and headed to the lab to find another customer for their hotel. When they arrived, Machamp just finished putting a new set of monitors up next to the ones for the portal. These new monitors were connected to hidden cameras in every room in the hotel. As well as the showers but not the entire bathrooms. Come on, what kind of freak watches someone poop, anyway?

Machamp looked at them funny. "Machamp. Machamp. Ma-champ. Ma."

"What? No it isn't!" Dodge disagreed. "Besides, the FA Hotel does this! Why not us?"

Machamp walked away. "Machamp! Ma! Champ! Champ!"

"Same to you, buddy!" Dodge gave Machamp the middle finger behind his back.

Jax tried to calm him down. "Hey, relax, man. What does he know?"

Jax flipped the system on and, as they hoped, it showed every room in the house. There was the workshop for the geniuses and busybodies, their mall, and various other locations within the hotel.

What caught Jax's attention were: one, a blue-haired girl in the workshop, and two, a red head with glasses, and orange sweater, red skirt, orange socks and red shoes, located in the arcade. They both had the hiccups.

"Check it out, Dodge," he pointed to both monitors. "Velma and Bulma seem to have gotten our special shakes from the cafeteria!" He was trembling with excitement. Dodge had a big grin on his face.

At a closer look, Velma looked like she gained a few pounds but didn't mind. She was trying her hardest to beat Pac Man, ignoring her loud hiccups. Bulma, on the other hand, was irritated. She had a tough time focusing on her work with the hiccups. She couldn't understand why she got them all of a sudden. Unable to take anymore, she put down her work and headed to the front desk.

King Piccolo was reading a magazine when he heard a feminine, "_Hiccup!_" He growled and lowered the magazine.

"Excuse me, but _hic!_ do you have _hic!_ something for these? _HICCUP!_"

Piccolo tried to hold back his aggravation. "Take these."

They were special pills. You see, Jax and Dodge's formula irritated a particular nerve in the diaphragm which, in turn, gave the one who ingested it chest hiccups. Sound redundant? It's not. Stomach hiccups are caused by air in the stomach. Jax and Dodge did, however, make a formula that caused stomach hiccups but they wanted to see the extent of their chest hiccups formula, first. To avoid suspicion, Jax and Dodge also created these special pills to get rid of that particular diaphragm nerve's irritation that the formula created. They also created a special pill to stop stomach hiccups but it was untested as of yet.

Bulma took the pills and, as expected, her hiccups were gone.

Back at the arcade, it seemed that Velma's hiccups were actually helping her beat Pac Man. The game ended and she did a victory dance.

"I did it! _Hiccup!_ I won! _Hic_! All thank to these _hic!_ hiccups!" She cheered. She finished her shake and headed to her room to celebrate. She ran into Bulma and shared her joy. "I did it, Bul-_hic!_-ma! I beat Pac Man!"

"That's great," Bulma congratulated. "If you wanna get rid of those, they got pills at the front desk."

Velma shook her head. "Are you _Hic!_ kidding? I'm cele-_hiccup!_-brating with these! _Hic!_ They helped me _hic! _win!" She dashed toward her room, hiccupping all the way.

Jax and Dodge were drooling in front of the monitors but were interrupted by Meowth, who said, "Geez! What are yous watching?"

Jax and Dodge quickly turned around and replied in unison, "Got a problem?"

"Yeah," Meowth answered, agitated. "Big problem. King Piccolo's loosing his mind up there and I can't figure out why."

"I will go," Jax volunteered and followed Meowth upstairs.

Jax arrived to see that King Piccolo was more agitated than usual and was wearing earmuffs on his head.

"Problem?" Jax asked.

King Piccolo turned around and threw his earmuffs on the floor. "Problem? PROBLEM? Oh, no! No problem! Just racket! Five girls have come to my desk today, complaining about having hiccups! And you know what? It's driving me crazy! I can't focus on my reading and now the sound is stuck IN MY HEAD!"

"Need better earmuffs?" Jax suggested.

King Piccolo marched off to the lab, yelling, "Screw you! I'm going back to Hell!"

"Great!" mumbled Jax. "Now we need a new clerk!"

Dodge was watching the monitors when he heard loud footsteps approaching. He turned around to see King Piccolo standing in front of him.

"Turn the machine on!" King Piccolo demanded.

"Why?" asked Dodge.

"TURN THE DAMN MACHINE ON!" King Piccolo shouted.

"Okay! Okay! You, green putz!" Dodge retorted as he put on the Cerebral Cortex.

"Access Hell!" King Piccolo demanded.

"Yes, master," Dodge acknowledged, sarcastically. The portal showed Hell.

"Look out, boys! Here I go!" King Piccolo cheered as he jumped back into Hell. Dodge closed it afterward.

Jax entered the room a couple of seconds later, asking, "He's gone?"

"Yep," Dodge acknowledged.

"Got any ideas for a new clerk?"

"No."

"Perhaps Homer?"

"No."

"Maleficent?"

"No."

"Maybe Alakazam?"

"Maybe."

"Mr. Harriman?"

"He's working in a place called Mansion of Heroes."

"Damn!"

"Hey, Jax, why not Roy Rooster?

"You mean that fowl who likes to take charge?"

"Who else?"

Dodge put the Cerebral Cortex on and a world called Orson's Farm appeared in the portal and Roy Rooster appeared on the monitors. Roy Rooster looked like what you'd expect: a fat, white, human-sized rooster with a bit of an attitude.

Jax slipped on a business suit; he hated this suit, and picked up an official business briefcase that lay against the wall. "Wish me luck." He stepped through.

A beautiful meadow lay before him. He saw a few barnyard animals not too far from his position and a chicken coop conveniently closer.

A white duck in an inner tube approached him. Before Jax could say anything, the duck began to freak out. He ran in the opposite direction at mach speed, screaming, "Help! It's the network! Network man! Heeeeeeellllllllllpppppp!"

Jax sighed, "I HATE this business suit!"

Jax knocked on the door of the chicken coop and the door opened. Roy emerged but, as soon as he saw Jax, he slammed the door and apparently was nailing it shut.

"Stay away!" yelled Roy through the door. "I refuse to work with the Buddy Bears again!"

Though irritated, Jax kept a calm, cool composer and explained, "Roy, I'm not from the network. I'm from a business that could use you. A hotel."

Jax could hear Roy removing the boards off the door. Roy finally emerged, asking, "A hotel?"

Jax flashed his business card. "The Hiccup Hotel. We need a new front desk clerk and you fit the bill."

"Desk Clerk?" Roy rubbed his lower beak. "What's in it for me?"

Jax put away his business card and showed Roy cash in his briefcase. Roy turned it away, saying, "What could a rooster do with that?"

Jax shut the briefcase. "What do you have in mind, then?"

Roy smiled. "Corn, butter, and anything else edible."

Jax shook Roy's hand, agreeing, "Deal."

Jax and Roy arrived in the lab. Dodge seemed worried about something, as he had a computer console open, digging through it. "What's that sparking noise?"

"Machamp!" called Jax. Machamp came downstairs, grumbling about who-knows-what. Jax ignored this and requested, "Could you please show our new friend Roy his workstation via the Front Desk?"

"Ma-champ," it shrugged and told Roy to follow it.

Jax turned his attention to Dodge, who was still digging around in the machine, frantically. Jax slapped his hand over his forehead, asking, though not wanting to know, "Alright, what broke?"

Dodge didn't lift his head but answered from where he was, "Something overloaded in here! I don't know what but it began to happen while you were talking to Roy!"

Jax seemed nervous, "Is it really a good idea for you to be looking it over while it's running?"

Dodge didn't seem to hear him. What came next was, "What's this wire for?" Followed by the entire lab shutting down. It was pitch black.

"Dodge!" Jax scolded.

Dodge chuckled, sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jax stumbled around, looking for his backpack. He reached in and pulled out a pokeball. It was fortunate that he inscribed brail on each ball for emergencies like this. "Go, Butterfree!"

In a flash of temporary light, a purple butterfly with a blue mouth, big white wings, and blue feet appeared.

"Beeeeefreeee!" it cried out.

"Butterfree, Flash!" With that, Butterfree's wings glowed bright like a lantern.

"So, what's the problem?" Jax asked.

"It seems the circuit that helps the machine connect with the Cerebral Cortex shorted out. Without it, we can't choose our destination."

Jax's eyes grew wide. "What? But we can't just fly blind! What if we end up somewhere with no oxygen or something? Or what if one of us goes somewhere and is unable to return?"

Dodge sighed and hung his head. "Sorry, man, but until this machine is fixed, we can't risk going anywhere."

Jax stomped his foot in frustration. "I bet Game and Steel don't have problems like this!"

Suddenly, the portal activated and a familiar figure stepped through. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were darker. He was about five foot four.

"Hey, fellas," he greeted.

"Tony!" they exclaimed and rushed over. The three proceeded to do a secret handshake.

Dodge asked, "So how's your mansion idea?"

"Doing great! How's your hotel idea going?" Tony asked.

Jax answered this one, "We recently got a problem."

"Yeah," Dodge nodded. "Our device's location designating device, the Cerebral Cortex, just lost its ability to connect with the 1970s super computer."

Tony frowned, "Sorry, fellas, I'm no tech head."

Jax had a look of disbelief. "Then how did you access our portal device?"

"Well," Tony explained. "My friend, Dr. Muto created a portal device recently and I remembered your coordinates. So, here I am."

May came downstairs about to see what was up, when she saw an old friend, "Tony!" She ran over and pounced him. "It's been three years! Where've you been?"

"I'll tell you if you get off me," Tony promised. Blushing, May let him up. "Well, I've been running a mansion for a few years and, so far, nine heroes live there."

"We've got seven females living in ours," boasted Dodge, pounding his chest proudly.

"It's good to see you, again," May hugged him. She was soft to the touch. Apparently, she gained a few more pounds since she moved in.

Tony wasn't sure if it would sound rude, so he said, and crossed his fingers, "You've changed a bit." **D'oh! **He thought to himself.

To his relief, though, May smiled and said, "Thanks. I've worked at it, considering I was told by my folks a few times that I was too skinny. I'm 130 lbs. now." She spun around to show her fuller figure. Jax and Dodge tried not to drool.

"I will say," Tony complemented. "You look great."

"So, do you think one of your friends could help us with our problem?" Dodge asked.

Tony smiled. "Yep. Be right back." He disappeared through the portal and, a minute or so later, Tony and a crazy-looking scientist with broom hair, white lab coat, and goofy shoes came out.

"Hello," greeted the quirky scientist. "The name's Muto."

"Hi," Jax began, putting out his hand. "I'm…"

Muto quickly brushed past everyone and toward the machine. He began to mumble and jabber incoherently as he looked inside the computer. He began to pull things out and throw them across the room.

"Hey!" Jax protested, angrily as he rushed over and tried to get Muto out of the machine. "This is a delicate piece of equipment! Quit tearing it apart!"

Muto finally came out with the fried software board. He then went back through the portal and, a few minutes later, came back with a Sega Dreamcast, a Nintendo Wii, and a Sega Genesis. He proceeded to take them apart. He then fiddled with their circuitry and built new circuit boards. He put them together, forming a cube, and started working with the super computer again. Within moments, the lab's power came back on and the Cerebral Cortex lit up.

Jax and Dodge's jaws dropped. "This nut's a frickin' MacGyver!" Jax whispered.

"Yehehe-yes!" Dr. Muto cheered, doing a pelvic thrust. After that, he exited through the portal.

Tony turned his attention back to Jax and Dodge and requested, "May I have a look around?"

"Sure," Jax and Dodge obliged in unison.

"So, what's your power source?" Tony inquired as the walked through the hallway.

"Glad you asked," replied Jax. They led Tony to the end of the hall. There was an electronic door with a button password system. He activated the access code. The door opened. "They supply unlimited energy to this wonderful establishment. I give you...the Seven Crystal Stars."

Seven crystal stars of different colors floated around in what looked like a giant, upside-down light-bulb-looking dryer with a viewing window in front. Pipes connected from the top of the container to the ceiling and walls. Next to the container was a control console. It looked very dusty, indicating that no one touched it for months.

"Come," said Dodge. "We'll show you the Safari Zone." The door shut behind them as they left.

Little did they know that two shadowy figures, snuck into the room while they gave the tour. A really fat and really skinny figure emerged into the machine's light. The fat one wore a yellow cap with a W on it, a yellow T-shirt, purple overalls, and little brown shoes. The thin one wore a purple cap with an upside-down L on it, purple T-shirt, blue overalls, and black shoes.

"Hurry, Waluigi, if we can get this stupid thing open, we could sell these for cash!" The yellow one ordered.

"We've got time, Wario!" insisted Waluigi. "I don't think…"

Waluigi got a knuckle sandwich from Wario. "Yeah, you don't think, numbskull! I do the thinking around here! Now let's go!"

They showed Tony their cafeteria, which looked like a fine restaurant, a fast-food-looking restaurant, as well as a fish restaurant. The fast food section was built to serve any kind of existing fast food item. This was a popular section, hence the reason May, Velma, and Bulma were getting chubby.

Bulma was eating a couple of Taco Bell burritos as she continued to type on her laptop. It seemed she made a habit of eating there, considering her belly stuck out and her shorts seemed tight. As a scientist, though, she didn't seem to notice, let alone care, as she was absorbed in her work.

She let out a loud belch as Jax, Dodge, and Tony walked over. She smiled and greeted, "Hey, guys, who's your friend?"

Tony put out his hand, "Name's Tony."

She shook it, "I'm Bulma, computer genius and engineer."

"You work here?"

"No. I'm a guest. I just like to keep my hands busy. You never know what this hotel might need."

**Oh, don't I know it. **Dodge thought, rolling his eyes.

"But, this is a hotel. You should relax and enjoy yourself," Tony insisted.

"I let myself relax," she assured. "But if I get too comfortable, I'll get lazy."

"Nothing wrong with laziness," Jax assured. "Laziness is what being a guest in a hotel is all about."

Dodge elbowed Jax and said, "What my co-owner is TRYING to say is that you don't need to work so hard, or at all, here. We, the staff, take care of your every need."

"Then why," asked Bulma. "did you make a workshop section for the hotel?"

Jax and Dodge looked at each other, then turned back to Bulma and Jax answered, "Well, it's for creators, like yourself, who…prefer to…um…entertain themselves by…well…building stuff, be it useful to the hotel or to yourself."

Dodge nodded. "Pretty much so."

Bulma blinked, confusedly. "Uh…ok?" She went back to typing and eating her second burrito. She patted her chest and let out another loud belch. Jax, Dodge, and Tony then left.

No sooner did they leave the restaurant section, that alarms started blaring and the entire hotel was bathed in red light.

"ALERT! ALERT!" rang a computerized voice. "PROBLEM IN THE POWER ROOM! 10 MINUTES 'TIL CORE SELFDESTRUCT! ALERT! ALERT!"

In a panic, Jax and Dodge ran across the hall. They didn't have to go far, as they crashed into the problem. It was the infamous Wario Bros. with Crystal Stars in hand. The two fiends quickly snatched back up the huge crystals and made a break for it.

"Come back here! You're going to kill us all!" Dodge screamed over the alarm.

Tony watched as Jax and Dodge disappeared down the hall. He looked around as the hotel went to hell. Staff and guests alike were all over the place. He looked over as it seemed that Bulma, to his surprise was still sitting down, eating the last of her burrito and doing more typing.

He smirked, held his arms up and shouted, "Darkness within my heart, awaken! Awaken and turn into power! Turn into power so that I may defeat my enemies once again!"

A thick black smoke began to swirl around Tony at a fast rate. After a few seconds, the smoke that was swirling around Tony's body began to become a solid black armor. The armor looked like that of a knight, except for several differences. It had huge spikes on the back and one spike at the toe end of each foot. The helmet looked kinda like Nightmare's from the Soul Calibur world. A huge crest appeared on the chest of the armor. The crest looked like two serpent dragons biting each others' necks. After the armor finished forming, the last big puffs of smoke turned into a sword that looked like a big black flame that curved a little, which Tony called the _Black Flameblade_, and a shield that had a swirl in the front which he called the _Black Titanium Shield_.

The armored warrior dashed down the hall. Bulma looked up and asked herself aloud, "What'd I miss?" She shrugged and went back to typing.

"Put those back!" Dodge demanded.

The Wario Bros. had other plans. Unable to find a way out, they locked themselves in the Power Room. Jax pulled out a weird device that looked like a laser pointer/screwdriver and began to hack the button code system.

"Wahaha! Soon, we'll be outta here and our pockets will be filled with cash!" Wario cheered. He and Waluigi started doing a victory dance.

Wario's dance was brought to a screeching halt when a black shield smashed into the back of his head. Afterward, the shield returned, like a boomerang, to its original owner.

"Who's there?" Waluigi called out. Wario got up, rubbing his head.

"I'm Batman," the shadowy figure in the corner of the room joked. He came closer and revealed, "Actually, they call me Kikronz, dark hero of the unknown. Now, return the power source or," he unsheathed his sword. "I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and nodded. Wario laughed and pulled out one of the giant crystal stars from his pockets. "You want this?" He put it back in. "Then come over here and get it."

Kikronz charged forward and proceeded to stab Wario, but the big guy was quick to jump out of the way, while the skinny guy bent over backwards as far as he could. Wario proceeded to use a powerful punch, knocking the armored warrior across the room. The dark warrior created a big black electric ball of electricity, an attack he called Dark Spark, and launched it. It came at a great velocity and slammed into Waluigi.

Wario pulled a motorcycle out of his mouth and took off, smashing into Kikronz, knocking him to the floor. Wario proceeded to ride around the walls of the cylinder-shaped room. Kikronz turned into black smoke. He then inserted himself into the motorcycle's engine. Within a moment, the motorcycle exploded, sending Wario flying across the room, smashing into Waluigi.

Kikronz returned to his original form and gave Wario a powerful uppercut. Wario hit the ceiling then fell to the floor. Waluigi pulled out a thorny whip and wrapped it around Kikronz. The whip then emitted powerful voltage. Kikronz let out a blood-curdling scream as the electric shock surged through his body.

While Kikronz was trapped, Wario ate a Fire Flower, a special flower that gives you fire powers, and launched a fireball. He proceeded to fart, creating a powerful flamethrower effect. Kikronz fell to the ground and Waluigi removed the thorn whip.

While the two celebrated, Kikronz opened up one eye to make sure they let their guard down. He then sank into the ground. In a couple of moments, he sprang up from underneath them, smashing his shield into Wario's chin and giving Waluigi an uppercut with spikes sticking out of his fist. The two hit the floor and Kikronz gave Wario a swift kick in the face, knocking him across the room.

Jax and Dodge finally got the door open. They were shocked to see the dark hero holding the two unconscious crooks by the throat. "They're done." He threw their bodies out of the room.

Deciding to ask questions later, Jax opened the container up and Dodge quickly put the crystals inside and shut the door. The alarms stopped, the lights were back to normal, and the panic outside seemed to cease.

Kikronz removed his helmet. "Tony?" Jax and Dodge were speechless.

"Allow me to explain," Tony began. "I'm Kikronz, a member of the twilight order, powers of both darkness and light working together as one, back to back."

"Wow," Jax awed.

"What he said," Dodge agreed.

"Perhaps I should stay a little longer? If that's ok," Tony inquired.

"Uh-huh," Jax and Dodge both nodded.

"Great," Tony smiled. "I'll tell Alakazam, my pokemon assistant, to run my mansion for a short while, while I'm gone." Tony grabbed Wario and Waluigi and headed for the lab.

**Read and Review**


	4. The Rabbids

**The Hiccup Hotel**

_**Greetings! I'm glad my work is appreciated. On with the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: The Rabbids**

"_Hiccup!_" Velma's hiccups echoed throughout her bathroom as she happily sang, "I've got the hiccups! _Hiccup! _I have got the hiccups! _Hiccup! _Ain't it _Hic! _a wonderful thing? I've got the _hiccup! hiccup!_" Right now, she seemed to have gotten them in the shower, while gargling the shower water, which Jax added a little of the liquid formula to that specific pipe stream.

Jax's entertainment with Velma on monitor was interrupted by Dodge, who walked in from the portal with a slender woman wearing cowboy gear. "Jax, meet Nico Robin."

Irritated, yet interested, Jax turned around and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Nico Robin." Jax pointed to the other guy in the chair with the Cerebral Cortex on his head. "That there is Tony. He, too, is staying with us for a while."

"Hello," Tony greeted and stuck out his hand.

"Howdy," She smiled and shook Tony's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet y'all. I recon I'll enjoy my stay?"

"Oh, yes," Jax nodded. **And so will we. Hehehe! **Jax thought.

"I'll be right back," Dodge went back through the portal and, a few minutes later, Dodge came back with a red-headed girl wearing a blue-striped shirt and short shorts.

"Everyone," Dodge introduced. "This is Nami."

"Hey," smiled Nico Robin. "Glad you're here, Nami. They were just telling me about the stuff they have here. Best thing is that we get to stay as long as we wish."

"Can't wait to sign in, then," Nami agreed.

Jax whipped out a bottle of perfume from his backpack and asked, "Would you ladies like a whiff of our top notch perfume?"

**Uh-oh.** Tony thought. "Perhaps they'd like to do that later," Tony suggested. Tony quickly jumped over and snatched the bottle. "They'll have plenty of time to try this, but I'm sure they want a tour, first."

"What is your problem?" Jax whispered. "I'd like to see them in action, first."

"Alerting them to what your potion can do right now is gonna give them a clue to what's going on. If you and Dodge want this to succeed without fail, you need to learn to control yourselves. By trying this sample at the shop, they won't suspect a thing." Tony whispered.

"Fine," Jax groaned as he put the bottle back in his backpack.

"Is there a problem?" Nami looked confused.

Jax and Tony turned to the girls and Tony replied, "Not at all. I was just relaying a surprise for your tour. You guys are gonna love it here."

Suddenly, the portal began to make strange noises and began to reveal a new destination. Without warning, thirty-six ugly white rabbits with beady eyes and big mouths poured out of the portal and, yelling gibberish, stampeded through the lab.

"Oh, no! Rabbids! Stop them!" Jax shouted in surprise and he, Dodge, Tony, and the two ladies gave chase.

Meanwhile, at the front desk, Roy was trying to clear up a misunderstanding. There were two women. One had long hair, a pullover green dress with vest sleeves, a long-sleeved, white undershirt, and small, black shoes. The other one had short hair, yellow long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes. They were called Yukari and Nyamo.

"I swear," the rooster promised. "That is NOT what I meant to say!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Then what?" Yukari seemed angry.

Their argument was quickly interrupted by what sounded like a stampede. They looked in the direction opposite of Roy and saw the Rabbids coming their way. Unable to make a retreat fast enough, the three hopped on top of the front desk. This didn't help. The Rabbids picked it up and took it with them, with Roy and the girls screaming for help.

Tails came out of the kitchen with an ice cream cone. Before he could finish it, the Rabbid stampede came his way. He managed to take flight before getting trampled underfoot.

The Rabbids stopped their stampede and split up. Several went into the kitchen, some into the rooms, and so on.

"What in blazes?" exclaimed Chef as the Rabbids started a food fight in the kitchen and cafeteria. Chef pulled out a shotgun, who knows how long he had it, from a cupboard and loaded it up.

Jax was chasing a couple of Rabbids riding a shopping cart down the hall. Suddenly, a wall blew up and the two Rabbids raced through it.

"I HATE Rabbids!" Jax shouted going after them.

Nico Robin used her cursed fruit powers and made several duplicates of her hands sprout out from the ground, snatching some Rabbids, bringing them to a halt. However, a Rabbid came up from behind and hit her from the back, causing her hand duplicates to release its comrades. Before they left her, they stripped her down to her underwear.

Bulma had the same problem, except they took her underwear. She ran through the halls, demanding, "_Hic! _Give me back my _hic! _underwear!"

A few Rabbids dived into the pool and Dodge dived in after them. An underwater battle ensued with Dodge exchanging punches and kicks with the freaky, psychotic rabbits. They overpowered him, though, and soon he found himself tied up, gagged, and placed in the hot tub.

Ren was using a frying pan to smack them with while Stimpy trapped some in his nose. Ren laughed, "Die, you little freaks! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Machamp stomped his feet and swung his arms at the Rabbids, but all he did was miss them and cause damage around him. They tricked him into smashing his own face in at some point and he fell backward onto the floor.

Tony's voice came from the hotel's intercom. He instructed, "To those who kill these things, great job! To those who capture them, throw them back through the portal! I'll be waiting in the lab!"

Dodge, still tied up, was crawling through the second floor hallway when he heard this. "Why does he get the easy job?" Dodge mumbled.

Nami was hanging over a counter at the beauty shop of the hotel's mall, trying to reach the Rabbids. She warned, "Alright, I'm going to give you to the count of three to come here and surrender! One! Two!" One of the Rabbids sprayed her in the face with a sample bottle of the perfume Jax offered earlier. She broke into a coughing fit and the pests used the time to escape.

"I warned you! _Hiccup!_" She quickly gave chase. Her hiccups didn't stop her, as she quickly caught up with them and grabbed them. "You're _hic!_ toast!" She swiftly headed to the lab.

Tails was wearing a robotic suit, with several Rabbids in a fish net hanging over his head. He saw Roy being carried away by some. Mechanical tentacles came out of his suit and apprehended the imps. Roy thanked him and took off.

Chef was carrying a big, black bag with him. Apparently, his shotgun did the trick because he had blood all over him. He came across Bulma, who was still naked. She held three Rabbids, tied up with what appeared to be thin, metal wire.

"Could you _hic! _take these? I'm gonna _hic! _go get some _hiccup!_ clothes on." She gave him her capture and went upstairs to get dressed.

There were only two Rabbids left now. They were still riding in the shopping cart with Jax not far behind.

Jax, running out of steam, gasped, "Come…back….here!" He began to fall behind.

The Rabbids laughed and teased in gibberish when the shopping cart was brought to a halt by Machamp. The two screamed as Machamp grabbed them and snapped their necks.

Jax and Tony threw the live Rabbids back through the portal and met everyone in the lobby.

"I am proud to announce that this unexpected chaos with the Rabbid infestation is officially…" Dodge stopped suddenly, noticing a couple of their guests were missing from the crowd. "Um…where are Yukari and Nyamo?"

Finally noticing, the crowd looked among themselves with no luck. Bulma looked pale. "Wh-what if they were captured by those monsters during the chaos?" Soon, there were panicked conversations between the staff and guests.

Dodge smacked a wooden hammer on the front desk, demanding, "Order! Order!" The conversations ceased and all attention was turned to Dodge. "You need not worry. Jax and I will take care of this matter. Carry on and try not to think about it. Meeting adjourned." He smacked the hammer on the desk once more and the crowd dispersed.

Tony met Jax and Dodge in the lab. "You're both going in?" He asked.

"We must," Jax insisted. "We can't leave them in the hands of the Rabbids. Who knows what they'll do to them."

Dodge handed Tony the Cerebral Cortex and asked, "Are you ready?"

Tony put the helmet on his head and confirmed, "I am. What are the coordinates?"

Jax and Dodge replied, in unison, "E-4523542-C."

Within an instant, the Rabbids' world appeared within the portal. The monitors displayed the Rabbids dancing around a wooden stake with Yukari and Nyamo tied to it. The Rabbid that seemed to be the leader of the bunch wore a Burger King crown on his head. The leader yelled gibberish and the Rabbids yanked Yukari and Nyamo out of the ground and put them in a giant tire. They laughed and sent it rolling downhill with the girls screaming.

Jax broke out laughing but stopped when he saw Dodge giving him an angry look. Jax cleared his throat and the two walked through. What appeared before them was a junkyard. There were several pathways and a giant tower of junk that could reach the moon.

They didn't have to search for the giant tire because it came right at them. With no time to react, it crashed into them and they bounced into a pile of junk behind them. Yukari and Nyamo were the first to emerge from the pile.

"Woohoo!" Yukari cheered, throwing her arms in the air, though seeming dizzy. "Let's go again!"

Nyamo looked green and growled, "Shut…up!" She stumbled over to a space behind a trash heap and threw up.

Jax and Dodge finally emerged from the junk pile and went over to the girls. "Are you guys ok?" Jax asked.

Yukari lay on the ground and Nyamo soon joined her. "Don't move me, please," Nyamo begged in a sick voice.

"I think they'll be ok in this spot," Dodge told Jax. "We should take care of their captors."

The two marched up the hill to the Rabbids' grounds. What they saw was the Rabbids gathered around two others. The two in the middle held big bottles of root beer. The leader yelled and the two competitors chugged their bottles simultaneously. Within a moment, they both let out earth-shaking belches. The one on the left ran out of gas while the other one went on for a couple more seconds. The leader yelled and the Rabbid crowd cheered and proceeded to carry the victor. This celebration was cut short when they saw Jax and Dodge, watching in the distance, and dropped the winner.

"Hello, boys," Jax greeted with a devious smirk on his face. He reached into his backpack and pulled out King Dedede's, a fat bird king from a world called Dreamland, hammer. Dodge reached into his backpack and pulled out nun chucks.

The leader yelled a gibberish command and one of the Rabbids started digging for something in a junk heap behind him. He pulled out a radio and pushed a button. The music from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Final Destination, played from its speakers.

"DAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the leader and the Rabbids charged forward.

Jax and Dodge charged forward. Once they got close enough, Jax swung the Hammer and knocked several Rabbids into a trash heap. Dodge tried to get some Rabbids with his nun chucks but missed and crashed into a grandfather clock.

"DAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the leader. The Rabbids hopped onto a mattress and rode it through the pipes like a waterslide. Jax and Dodge grabbed a couple of round sleds from the junk heap and went after them.

As they traveled at mach speed through the sewer pipe, the Rabbids played the Banjo-Kazooie theme on instruments they happened to have on them. To catch up with them, Jax used a rocket device built into the Hammer and reached them with relative ease.

Reacting quickly, the Rabbids pulled a cannon out of nowhere and fired. Jax blocked with King Dedede's Hammer but was pushed back far by its force. He ended up crashing into Dodge, who was finally beginning to catch up. They were knocked off their sleds and were now sledding freestyle.

They heard the music stop. Soon, they learned why. Their wild ride through the pipes ended with a bright light at the end of the tunnel, literally. What they saw before them was a city. All around them, chaos. People were in their underwear, protecting themselves further by standing on top of hot dog carts and lampposts. Newspapers were scattered all over the street. Fire hydrants were missing. People in decontamination suits were patrolling everywhere.

"Wow," Dodge said in disbelief. "And I thought they did a number on our hotel."

"Just follow the chaos," Jax instructed. "They're not getting away that easily."

It didn't take long. The mess led to a supermarket. They spotted them with ease, as the Rabbids were traveling at great speed, pushing shopping carts, filling them with whatever they could find.

Dodge scratched his head, a little confused, "They're shopping?"

The Rabbids noticed them and headed their way. Jax brought out his Hammer and Dodge pulled out an electric whip. Jax jumped over one cart and smashed his Hammer into it, sending it airborne and into a shelf, causing a domino effect. Dodge moved to the side and wrapped the whip around part of the cart, electrocuting the Rabbids. Two more shopping carts emerged behind them and they rammed them at full speed. Jax and Dodge were sent flying into big stacks of cans.

Jax got an idea. He looked at the cans, then at Dodge. Dodge caught on quick and the two positioned themselves. As the Rabbids got closer, Jax yelled, "Pull!" and Dodge threw several cans. Jax struck them with full force and KO'd the Rabbids heading their way.

"Who's next?" Jax asked, smugly.

They heard a wall break not far from their location and headed over. They saw three Rabbids carrying a whole stocked shelf to a single toilet surrounded by Rabbids playing a wacky tune. They threw the shelf in and it somehow went down. The Rabbids soon followed.

Jax and Dodge stared into the toilet bowl. Dodge asked, in hesitation, "Did they just flush an entire store shelf?"

Jax nodded quietly.

"I know there's got to be another way to follow them," Dodge hoped.

Jax didn't answer. He pushed down the handle and jumped in. Dodge, at first, backed away a little but, with hesitation, followed suit.

They eventually found themselves back at the junkyard. They looked up and saw the Rabbids carrying the supermarket shelf up the pile of junk that could reach the moon.

"So that's what's going on," Dodge said.

Jax and Dodge heard what sounded like an angry mob, Yukari and Nyamo leading the way. "Take them down!" yelled Yukari.

Peculiar cannons popped out all over the junkyard and launched what looked to be adhesive bombs. They stuck all around the big junk tower and, within seconds, blew the tower up and sent the Rabbids sky high. The people cheered, but stopped, and took cover when some of the junk headed their way.

Jax observed some of the working components of the blown-up tower with great curiosity. "Dodge," he smiled. "I've got an interesting idea but I'm gonna need Bulma and Tails for this." He and Dodge picked up the components and headed for the portal, Yukari and Nyamo not far behind.

_**Hmmm…and what, pray tell, is Jax's idea. Read more to find out. **_


	5. The Pinky and the Brain

**The Hiccup Hotel**

_**Welcome. Thank you for your patience. Last time, Jax got an idea during his last adventure with Dodge. He gathered parts for a project that would help the hotel function better, hopefully. He worked with Bulma and Tails day and night, while Dodge worked with Dr. Muto to find out what caused the portal to malfunction, causing the Rabbids to invade their establishment.**_

_**Reply to Sabirra: **__**Thanks Sabirra, but I don't know those characters too well. I'll do some research and see what I can do**_**. **_**Possibly next time. Thank you, though. **_

_**To those reading: any character ideas, and possible story ideas, are welcome. Send me ideas through reviews and I'll see if I can do anything with them. **_

**Chapter 5: The Pinky and the Brain**

Two white lab mice were in a cage; one running on a hamster wheel, the other staring at the moon through the ACME Lab ceiling. The thin, tall one was called Pinky, the one with the large head and zigzag tail was called Brain.

"Gee, Brain," Pinky addressed. "Whaddaya wanna do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain answered, turning around with a determined look on his face and clenching his fist. "Try to take over the world!"

"How are we going to do that, Brain?" Pinky asked, getting out of the hamster wheel.

Brain pulled a chart out of nowhere and used a pointer pole, to help illustrate his plan. "Pinky, what is one of the best schemes in today's society that controls our populace through means of greed, addiction, and all-out gullibility?"

Pinky scratched his head, "I dunno, Brain. The Telly?"

"No, you…" He rubbed his chin and admitted. "Well, actually, yes." He turned his attention back to his chart. "What I'm aiming for here is substances, pills, drugs, medicine." He pulls a pill from behind his back and holds it in front of his idiot companion. "My plan is to create substances that cause something to people's dislike and, without them being the wiser, create another substance which reverses it."

Pinky looked confused, "I swear, Brain. I think I saw something like that on that American Tail TV show once."

Brain swatted Pinky with his pointer stick, leaving Pinky laughing idiotically, while Brain continued his monologue, "With this plan, not only could we earn enough money to conquer the world but we also could take over the world through Monopoly!"

"Monopoly?" Pinky cheered. "I love that game!" He took off and returned with the famous board game. "I wanna be the shoe!"

Pinky took another blow to the head. "No, you dimwit! Monopoly as in, business typhoon! I will own all the major medicine businesses! People will have to buy my products with prices that would shame Wal-Mart, itself!"

"So then where do we start, Brain?" Pinky asked. As unlikely as it would seem, a dimensional portal appeared within the lab at that very moment.

"Damnit, Dr. Muto! Shut the portal off!" came a voice from the other side.

"For the love of god, Dodge, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!" came another voice.

"What is that, Brain?" Pinky asked in awe and confusion.

Brain, for once, was stumped. "I don't have any idea." He rubbed his chin. "I believe it's possible that it's a tear in time or even dimensions, created by a curious device."

"What does that mean, Brain? Poit." Pinky asked.

Brain smiled, deviously. "It means we're going through it and seeing if it can help us in world conquest."

Brain opened the mouse cage door and the two lab mice entered the portal. Sure enough, Brain was right. They saw a man with crazy hair working furiously with a strange super computer from the 1970s and a young man on the other side of the room working on a peculiar device while watching monitors overhead.

"You know, Pinky, I ponder as to whether this laboratory has what we're looking for." He noticed stairs going up. "Come, Pinky. We shall investigate this location further."

Meanwhile, at the hotel's workshop, Jax was carrying a peculiar component to one of the tables. It was shaped like a bar of deodorant and had wires sticking out both ends of it. Bulma was wearing a welding mask and was applying a blowtorch to different locations of the machine from inside to outside. Jax handed her the component and she worked her magic. Afterward, she stopped working and lifted up her welding mask.

"I believe it's your turn to work on this. I'm starving," Bulma told him. She placed the blowtorch and mask down and left the room.

"Alright," Jax shouted to her. "Enjoy your break." He picked up the items and continued where Bulma left off.

Dodge walked in as Jax began to work. He asked, expecting the obvious, "So, is this thing being designed to get hiccups or something?"

Jax stopped working and lifted the welding mask. "No," he replied. "I wanna hear hiccups from humans, not robots." Jax went back to work.

"So, what is it for then?" Dodge persisted.

Jax stopped again and turned to Dodge. "It, or she, is being designed to serve as a helper of sorts. She will help us keep this hotel in better working order. After the past incidents around here, I've decided to create something that would, hopefully, prevent fewer problems."

Dodge smirked deviously, and inquired, "So, what's her name?"

Jax saw his expression and defended, "God, man! Her name is Jadex. Don't look at me like that! What kind of pervert do you think I am?" He blushed, embarrassed.

Dodge burst out laughing, "Geez, dude! I was only teasing! No need to get defensive!"

Tails came in with more parts. "This should be the last of it," He informed.

"Thanks, Tails," Jax smiled and pulled the welding mask back down and began working again.

Dodge decided to head back to the lab to check on Dr. Muto's progress. Sure enough, not a whole lot was done. There was scrap all over the floor and Dr. Muto was halfway into the machine.

"I just don't understand it," the doctor muttered angrily. "What could've gone wrong?"

"You're not tearing that thing apart, piece by piece, are you?" Dodge asked, worried.

Dr. Muto seemed very determined to find the faulty component. He dug further and pulled out some wiring.

Dodge had to interrupt, "Please, don't do that! Do you even know how to put it back together?"

"I can learn," Dr. Muto assured.

"Great," Dodge hung his head.

As Pinky and the Brain explored the hotel, they snuck past three hiccupping women: Adult Kari, from a world of digital monsters called Digimon, Nico Robin, and Velma. They made their way to the workshop, where they saw Bulma working on the robot.

"Pinky, I believe we've stumbled upon a unique boarding house of sorts, though it's more like a mall. Fast food restaurants, some sort of creature preserve, and now a workshop. This place is huge. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," Pinky replied. "But how are we gonna teach a moose to sing opera?"

Brain hit Pinky with a pencil that was lying on the floor and said, "No, you dunce! We're taking over this place and are going to use it to take over the world!"

"How're we gonna do that, Brain? Narf!" Pinky asked.

"We'll start with their robot, Pinky. However, I suggest we wait for the opportune moment. For now, we retreat to the lab," Brain explained.

"Our lab?" Pinky asked.

"No, Pinky. The lab of this boarding house. Come." With that the two mice headed back downstairs.

Yukari and Nyamo were up in their room watching TV, or at least Nyamo was trying to. She couldn't focus on the show because Yukari was bouncing up and down with hiccups.

Nyamo finally turned to Yukari, looking pissed. "Damnit, Yukari! Would you get rid of those?"

Yukari smiled. "Do _hic!_ they bother you?"

Nyamo nodded in an irritated manner. "Yes!"

Yukari's smile turned into a devious smirk. "Then _hiccup!_ no." She continued to bounce on the couch.

Nyamo turned up the volume but Yukari opened her mouth wide, creating louder hiccups. Unable to stand it anymore, Nyamo started chasing Yukari around the room, cussing and hiccups blocking out the TV's sound.

Tails entered the lab and saw what Jax and Dodge watching one of the particular monitors, mesmerized. Tails snuck over and took a peek. At first glance, he wasn't sure what they were so into, but, after a couple of minutes, it hit him.

"Do you two have a hiccup fetish or something?" Tails asked.

This caught Jax and Dodge's attention. They quickly turned around and stumbled with their words, "Well, they…I mean, we…um…"

Tails shrugged. "It's alright. Doesn't bother me."

Dodge went up to Tails and put out his hand. "Promise us you won't tell anyone." He seemed worried. Why wouldn't he be? If the guests found out what this hotel was built for, their plan would be ruined.

Tails smiled and took Dodge's hand. "I promise." He said. The two shook hands and Tails took a look at the super computer with Dr. Muto.

Jax and Dodge went back to watching Yukari and Nyamo. Their activity was interrupted when Bulma's voice came out of the lab's wall speakers, requesting, "Jax, she's just about done. Would you please come back up?"

Jax sighed. Dodge smiled and assured him, "Don't worry, dude. I'll tape it for you."

Jax entered the workshop. Tony stood next to Bulma, who had a remote in her hand that would activate their creation. Bulma smiled and pressed it. The robot slowly got up. It greeted, "Hello, Jax. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jadex."

It sounded, moved, and was shaped like a human female. It had a smooth, metallic body and no hair. It had C-cup metallic breasts and neon light glowing eyes. It was about his height and looked like the same age as him. Who'd of thought building her from working junk would actually pay off?

"Ok, Jadex," Jax ordered, walking around her. "As of now, your job is to patrol the entire hotel as our security and a Ms. Fix-it. Where assistance is required, you'll lend a hand, if needed. You'll replace the front desk guy, only if he is indisposed or busy with another matter. You have natural abilities to fix broken machines and link up to them by using the hydraulic wires in you fingers. You have super strength and night vision. You can go as fast as Mach 2 and you can fix yourself. Use these abilities in any helpful manner possible. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Jadex saluted.

"Alright. Dismissed," Jax saluted back and Jadex headed out into the halls.

Jadex marched through the halls waiting for required assistance. It didn't take long. Dodge's voice came from the intercoms in the halls, requesting, "Jax, could you please come back down to the lab? We need you to take a look at the super computer."

Jadex stood still. Her neon eyes turned bright red. "Confirming request…" she droned. After a second, her eyes went back to their usual color. "Request confirmed. Conclusion? Retrieve Master Jax." She headed back to the workshop.

"So you don't believe in evolution?" Jax asked Bulma, drinking his Coca Cola.

Bulma sipped her Sprite. "No. What I've studied and discovered, we did not start as apes as some would believe. We've been Man from the very beginning."

Jax nodded. "Indeed. I've never really believed in it myself."

Jadex came in and reported, "Someone on the intercom is asking for you, Jax, sir."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "I can assume you're talking about Dodge." He got up and followed Jadex.

Dodge was trying to clear out the smoke that was caused by Dr. Muto. Muto crossed some wires and, as a result, a few circuit boards fried. Without the super computer, there was no way to go anywhere or, in the same matter, leave the hotel. They could go out the hotel's front door but it would only lead to the abandoned western town outside. Beyond that was nothing. The town itself floated aimlessly on a piece of land in the in-between dimension sandwiched in between all worlds.

Jax and Jadex arrived downstairs with Jax already figuring out what happened, due to the thick smoke throughout the lab.

Jax reached into his backpack and threw out a pokeball, yelling, "Butterfree, Gust Attack!" The butterfly pokemon flapped its wings rapidly and forcefully, succeeding in clearing out the pollutant."

Once the smoke cleared, Dr. Muto apologized, "I'm sorry, Jax. I'm not sure I can fix this."

"You're sorry?" Jax flipped his lid. "Do you realize how important this machine is? No one can go in or out without this! We're in dead space!"

Jax continued to go on while, without anyone's notice, Jadex went over to the super computer and performed a very detailed scan. "Scanning...processing…Name: Intertransdimentional Portal Processing Technological Super Computer. Status: Terminated. Conclusion? Must go into deeper analysis."

She got closer and stuck out her right hand. The tips of her fingers opened up and wires came out like snakes. They broke through the side of the machine and attached themselves to some circuit boards inside. "Linkup successful. Downloading data…"

Her eyes lit up green. After a couple of minutes, she withdrew the wires and her eyes went back to normal.

"Download complete," she confirmed. "Conclusion? Use the blueprints stored inside the computer's backup hard drive to fix problem. Question? Where do I find components?" She searched her data banks and remembered some extra parts that she saw back at the workshop that weren't used in her construction. She headed back upstairs. Once again, no one took notice.

Once at the workshop, she analyzed the junk then took it apart. She ripped out circuit boards and hacked them with her snake wires. Once finished, she headed back to the lab.

Jax was still going when Jadex arrived. She stuck half of herself into the computer and started ripping out the destroyed circuit boards and quickly replacing them with the new ones. A miniature blowtorch came out her left index finger and she began to connect new wires with old. Remarkably, she repaired what needed to be and the computer began to come back to life.

The three's argument ceased as they turned around and noticed the computer humming behind them. They were amazed as they saw Jadex finish screwing the last cover plate back onto the machine. Once finished, Jadex stood to the side of the computer.

"Amazing!" awed Dr. Muto.

"Unbelievable!" awed Dodge.

"Boss ANOVA!" Jax awed.

Dr. Muto and Dodge turned to him, asking, "Seriously? Boss ANOVA?"

Jax shrugged, "Chevy Nova?"

Dr. Muto and Dodge raised their eyebrows.

Jax then gave a two-thumbs-up and cheered, "Excellent!" The three then gave each other high fives and, after that, Jax walked over to Jadex.

"Well done, Jadex," Jax congratulated. "You've proven to be even better than I imagined."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded.

He put his arm around her shoulders, in a pal sort of way, and instructed, "Now, go on patrol."

Pinky and the Brain watched from behind the super computer with great interest. "Pinky, that robot is astounding! With that mechanical wonder, I can rule the world with no trouble at all! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain noticed Pinky disappeared. "Pinky?"

Pinky was playing around on a keypad next to the super computer and accidentally opened a secret doorway, disguised as a part of the wall, next to the computer.

Brain found Pinky and smiled. "Pinky, for once, I'm impressed."

"Do you think they have that Monopoly game in there, Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain's smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes. "You know what? I take that back."

They entered the secret room and discovered it to be both a storage room and a room that had devices that distributed a mysterious gas and liquid. The gas machine looked like a dryer and the liquid one looked like a washing machine. Several items of what looked like flour bags and helium tanks sat on the other side of the room.

"Well, Pinky, if my robot idea fails, this, whatever it is, might and should be my backup plan." He turned to his companion. "Pinky, hand me my analyzer." Pinky did so.

Brain's analyzer looked like a pocket radio, only it had two antennae sticking out of the top with an electric voltage surging between the two. Brain scanned the bags and gas tanks for a couple of minutes.

"So what is it, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"I find it odd, Pinky," Brain seemed puzzled. "The analyzer lists the elements in these compounds both making up a formula for causing... hiccups?"

Now it was Pinky's turn to be confused. "Hiccups, Brain?"

Brain scratched his head for a few seconds, trying to figure out why anyone would do something like this. He then came to a conclusion. "I think I've got it!"

"Got what, Brain?" Pinky asked, still confused.

"They stole my previous idea!" Brain accused.

"What idea?" Pinky asked.

"The one about the medicine monopoly! Well, not if I can help it!" Brain declared, as he cut a slit in one of the bags and began to fill a small sack with it.

Brain failed to notice a large shadow approach from behind. Pinky didn't. "Um, Brain…"

"Not now, Pinky! Can't you see I'm busy taking what is rightfully mine?" Brain continued to fill the sack.

"What's yours now?" the towering figure behind them asked.

Brain stopped and slowly turned around. The figure was Jax. "Run, Pinky!" Brain yelled and the two took off before Jax could grab them.

Jax spoke into what looked like a walkie-talkie, "Jadex, it seems we have a rodent problem. Two white mice. Capture or kill, whichever you wish."

Pinky and the Brain made it out of the lab but were confronted by Jadex. She did a quick scan and computed, "Target? White lab rats. Orders? Exterminate. Conclusion? No need for one."

"We're not rats!" Brain corrected. "We're mice!"

Jadex's hands turned into blades and she swung at them but the two mice jumped out of the way. Brain pulled out a scrambler gun and shot Jadex with it. Jadex was paralyzed long enough to give the two lab mice a head start. They managed to find a good place to hide before Jadex could move.

"Pinky, this could be more difficult than I thought. We must get back to our lab before this place tears us to shreds," Brain said.

"How do we do that, Brain? Narf!" Pinky asked.

"Ever hear of Solid Snake?" Brain asked.

"Brain!" Pinky gasped. "Watch your language! The network could get sued!"

Brain hits him. "No, you dummy! Not that kind of snake! I'm talking about a video game character in a game called Metal Gear. You go through the whole game without, WITHOUT, getting spotted."

"Okee-Dokee, Brain," Pinky smiled.

"Mice?" Dodge seemed really worried. "We have mice?"

"Chill, Dodge!" Jax assured. "Jadex is taking care of it as we speak. No need to fret."

Dodge refused to leave this to Jax. "Ain't no way I'm leaving this to your new steel-plated blunder! Do you have any idea how much damage mice can cause to an establishment?"

"Alright! Alright!" Jax put out his hands in defense. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Get a cat?" Dodge suggested.

Dodge wouldn't have it. "It don't want to turn this mouse hunt into a Tom & Jerry cartoon! Do you know how hard it is to replace broken stuff around here?"

"Oh, yes," Jax answered, sarcastically. "Using the portal to take stuff from other worlds is soooo hard to do."

Dodge stuck his finger in Jax's face. "Don't be a smartass!"

Jax was about to say something in response but, instead, his expression quickly changed to one of intrigue and he went over to the security monitors and, with lightning speed, inputted a command into the keyboard, which resulted in the monitors suddenly changing positions and zooming onto the floor work of the hotel. This, however, proved pointless when screaming was heard near the camera next to Yukari and Nyamo's room. The camera was set to return to its original position and displayed Yukari trying to swat Pinky and the Brain with a shovel. How she got it and where was puzzling.

"Damn it, Pinky! Get out of the way!" Brain shouted over the loud clanging of the shovel.

"What, Brain?" Pinky asked, before receiving a sharp blow to the head and began to stumble around, dazed.

Brain grabbed his paw and pulled him down the hall, Yukari not far behind. "Well, at least this should give Pinky's brain a jump start."

Knowing how out of control Yukari would get, Nyamo gave chase to her crazed friend, yelling, "Please try not to accidentally kill anyone!"

Yukari wasted no time in turning this into what Dodge was afraid would happen. The chase quickly turned into a Tom & Jerry cartoon. Yukari swung the shovel around wildly, breaking vases and shelves, busting down doors, accidentally knocking people out, and breaking furnace room pipes.

Later, rather than sooner, Jadex showed up to stop Yukari. As Yukari came her way, Jadex used her Stasis Ray, shot out from the top of her head, which, quite literally, froze Yukari in her tracks.

Pinky and the Brain managed to find a good place to hide before Jax and Dodge showed up to speak with Jadex.

"Pinky, this is it! If my calculations are correct, the lab should be temporarily empty long enough for us to make our escape before this chaotic living space kills us!"

"What about taking over the world, Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain pointed to the small sack of hiccup powder tied around his waist. "We got what we came for! No time for error now! Let's move, Pinky!" With that, the two mice silently made their way back downstairs.

Brain hastily examined the lab while Pinky behaved like a moron, bouncing around and yelling things like, "Narf! Troz! Poit!"

"Shut up, Pinky!" Brain shushed. "If we're detected, we're screwed!"

Brain came across the Cerebral Cortex and examined it. He saw the wire that connected it to the super computer and portal.

Pinky noticed a large shadow appear behind him and he turned around. Before he could warn the Brain, the figure grabbed him and walked stealthily toward the big-headed mouse. The same fate befell Brain.

"Hello, boys," the figure smirked. "Remember me?"

"Drat!" Brain sighed. "It's you again!"

It was Tony. Unbelievable. He did the one thing that no one else in the hotel was capable of doing and that was catching two little mice. The same two people who defeated the Rabbids couldn't catch two mice. How embarrassing.

"I'll take that," Tony chuckled, as he removed the small sack from Brain's waist. "So, Pinky, Brain, tell me. What exactly was your plan this time?"

"Damn you, Tony!" Brain yelled, trying to break free of Tony's grasp.

"Damn me?" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone. "Like I've never heard that one before."

"What're you gonna do?" Pinky shook nervously. Tony proceeded to tie them up with a shoelace.

"Guess," Tony simply stated, as he put on the Cerebral Cortex and, within a moment, the portal revealed the ACME laboratory. With one powerful toss, he threw them through the portal and the two crashed onto the table where their cage lay open. Brain watched as the portal closed.

Brain let out an irritated sigh and the two mice hoped over to the cage. As they did so, Brain said, "Pinky, once we get out of this, I need you to grab a magnet, flour, and a fishing pole. We must plan for tomorrow night."

"Why, Brain?" Pinky asked. "What're we gonna do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain answered. "Try to take over the world!"

Coincidently, back at the hotel's lab, Tony whistled Pinky and the Brain's ending theme as he headed back upstairs.


	6. Mindfuck Central

**The Hiccup Hotel **

_**Welcome back. Some crazy crap's been going on, hasn't it? But, if you think this was crazy, you're in for a ride. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I've just been so busy lately that it's been hard to keep up with this. That and I kinda kept forgetting. My apologies. **_

_**(Quick note: The Dad Cat comes from Azumanga Daioh.)**_

**Chapter 6: Mindfuck Central**

"So, you took care of the mouse problem, huh?" Dodge asked.

"Yes," Tony answered, proudly. "It was actually quite easy."

Dodge turned to Jax and remarked, "So that robot of yours, aka Piece of Crap, was completely useless in this situation."

"Was not!" Jax defended. "She fixed the furnace room, didn't she?"

"We're screwed if that thing can't handle a simple rodent problem, you know?" Dodge shook his head.

"You're ignorant!" Jax retorted. He began heading back to the lab.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dodge wasn't finished discussing the issues caused by the mouse incident.

Jax stopped a moment and answered, in an irritated fashion, "I have better things to do than argue with a Neanderthal. I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom to pick up more food for the hotel." He picked up his backpack, which lay next to the lab's entrance. "I'll be back whenever."

"Fine!" Dodge literally turned his back on Jax. "Do whatever you want! I don't need you! Come on, Tony. We've got to assist Jadex with this cleanup bullcrap."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Jadex really doesn't need…"

"I just need something to do right now, ok?" Dodge puffed and marched down the hall. Tony sighed and followed.

Back at the lab, Tails was tightening some loose bolts on the security monitors' control panel when Jax arrived. "Hi, Jax."

"Tails, could you put on the Cerebral Cortex, please?" Jax asked.

"Where to?" Tails asked, putting on the helmet.

"1-8965455-1," Jax instructed.

Soon, the portal displayed the Mushroom Kingdom and the portal's monitors displayed the Mushroom Market. It looked like the old street markets you'd see in places like Arabia. Mushroom-headed people in what appeared to be diapers stood behind the counters. The tarps above the stands were, as you would expect in the Mushroom Kingdom, multicolored. The location seemed very lively that sunny afternoon.

"Well, this should definitely make up for the shit I've been through today. After all the recent chaos, this trip should relieve my stress." Jax smiled and entered the portal.

A short while later, Jax finished packing the last of the groceries into a bag and handed it to Machamp, who was already holding seven bags, stuffed to the brim. "Well, buddy, that's the last of it."

"Machamp! Ma!" Machamp complained, trying to keep balance.

"What're you whining about?" Jax asked. "You're a big, strong pokemon. Me? I'm a weak nerd. Do you know what those fifty-pound bags could do to my arms?"

Machamp's face turned red and it showed its teeth. "Ma! Ma! Champ! Machamp! Ma! Champ! Champ!"

Jax pointed an accusing finger. "How dare you call me a lazy bastard?! Would a lazy bastard know how to run a hotel? Go shopping? Or make sure that you're muscles stay strong?"

The argument was cut short when Jax heard a mouse in a tan cloak whisper, "Psst! You!"

Jax turned to the mysterious stranger hiding in the dark alleyway and asked, "Who? Me?"

The mouse nodded. "Yes! You! I've got a cheap proposition for you."

Machamp grabbed Jax by the shoulder and shook its head. "Machamp. Ma. Ma."

Jax brushed Machamp's hand away and insisted, "Don't worry. What do you think I am? Stupid?" Jax entered the alleyway with Machamp behind him.

Soon, they were in a big, back alley. The area was devoid of sunlight and was lit by lanterns, hanging on the walls. There were a few garbage bags at the far end, next to the backdoor of a desert building. Tucked away in the far left corner was a small shop with a black tarp. A sign hung in front of the counter, saying: Rare Commodities.

"Machamp. Ma. Cha. Champ. Ma," it whispered.

"What do you mean by not very subtle?" Jax whispered back. "We're just going to check it out."

"Machamp," Machamp warned, using a death motion with his upper right hand.

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Poison? Really?"

The mysterious mouse merchant finally popped out from behind the counter, greeting, "Welcome, my fine fellow. I've got a special today." He searched behind the counter and pulled out a big barrel of bright, yellow mushrooms with white spots. "Behold. Sunflo Shrooms."

"Sunflo Shrooms?" Jax asked, curiously.

"Why, yes," the mouse answered. "These special Shrooms are a perfect pick-me-up for anyone having a bad day. Stress? No problem. Paranoia? Easily fixed. Diabetes?...Well, it don't do shit for that but it does take their mind off of it."

"How much?" Jax asked.

"Machamp!" Machamp scolded Jax.

"Relax, big fella. They're safe," the mouse promised.

"So how much?" Jax asked.

The mouse smiled in a way that made Machamp very uncomfortable and offered, "For you, sir, because I like you, I'll charge you half. Twenty-five coins."

"Alright," Jax agreed and pulled out twenty-five coins from his backpack.

Machamp growled as it watched Jax give the mouse the money and handed him the twenty-five pound bag.

"You're in for quite a **ride**, my friend. Enjoy your **trip** back home." Jax, however, missed the mouse's not-so-subtle message and headed back to the portal, with Machamp grumbling the whole way.

Tails waited next to the portal, while playing solitaire on the computer. He turned it off when Machamp entered the lab, arms full of groceries, mumbling and grumbling. Jax entered after, giving Machamp orders to bring the food to Chef and Stimpy.

"Machamp!" Machamp shot back, as it slowly went up the stairs.

"Why'd he call you a shmuck?" Tails asked, confused.

Jax shrugged. "Because I bought mushrooms." He headed upstairs.

Tails blinked confusedly. "Why mushrooms?"

Machamp finally made it to the cafeteria and set the food against wall, next to the stove where Chef was making a stew. "Hey, Machamp!"

"Machamp," it greeted back.

"How're things going?" Chef asked, stirring in some onion grass.

Machamp sighed, "Ma."

"Why bad?" Chef asked.

"Machamp. Ma. Cha. Cha. Champ. Ma. Champ. Champ," it explained.

"You feel like no one listens to you?" Chef asked, sympathetically. "I know how you feel, man." Chef points to Stimpy. "I deal with that shit every damn day."

Stimpy stopped rolling dough and turned to Chef. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Chef now had his full attention on Stimpy. "I mean that working with you is like working all by myself, that's what!"

"Don't play that shit with me, boulder boy!" Stimpy shot back. "I do more work around here than you do! I cook! I clean! Hell, I even make your goddamn breakfast!"

"No, I do more work! Sure, you make my breakfast, alright! But, I'm always getting your goddamn cat hair in my mouth! You are a health hazard and I oughta skin ya!"

"Oh, yeah?" Stimpy dared.

"Oh, yeah!" Chef accepted.

Stimpy took the rolling pin he was using to flatten the dough and threw it at Chef. Chef got out of the way but the pin smacked into the stewpot, knocking it to the floor.

"My stew!" gasped Chef. He grabbed the stewpot and smacked Stimpy in the face with it.

"You'll pay for that!" Stimpy threatened. He grabbed the flattened dough and threw it in Chef's face. As Chef took it off, Stimpy bit him on the leg.

Machamp quietly snuck out of the kitchen and Roy entered, demanding, "What's going on here?"

Chef grabbed Roy by the neck and began to swing the confused rooster around his head. "Eat poultry, pussy!" He treated Roy like a club and hit Stimpy with full force.

Tails walked in and saw the chaos. "Guys! Please stop this!"

Stimpy grabbed Tails by his tails and smacked Chef, yelling, "I hear game meat is better for ya!"

Dodge was in the lab, checking to see if there were any hiccupping women around the hotel, when he came across the monitor that was showing footage of Chef and Stimpy, beating each other to death with staff members.

"Oh, no," Dodge moaned. "Here we go again." With great haste, he went upstairs.

Chef was preparing to sock Stimpy into the wall. "Let's see you **meow** your way out of this, fur ball!"

"Meow!" Stimpy shouted, as he dodged Chef's fist and gave his co-cook an uppercut.

Finally, the kitchen doors swung open, revealing their co-boss, Dodge. The fight immediately ceased, with the two cooks ready to choke each other out.

"Hi, boys," Dodge greeted, in an irritated tone.

The two cooks quickly let go of each other's throats and put their arms on each other's shoulders and smiled, both greeting, simultaneously, "Hi, boss."

"Listen, fellas, I've got some bad news. You see, Jax tolerates your behavior because he thinks it's funny. I, however, don't." Dodge said.

"What're you saying, boss?" Stimpy asked, worried.

"I'd have a meeting with my co-owner but, I'm in no mood to talk to him. So, I have decided that I have a final say in this. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Jadex entered, overhearing the verdict, and asked, "Shall I escort the unemployed?"

"No," Dodge answered, grabbing Chef and Stimpy's hands. "You're Jax's monstrosity and nothing of Jax's is welcome near me. OUT!" Jadex left and Dodge escorted the two ex-chefs to the lab.

After Dodge returned Chef, Stimpy, and Ren to their respective worlds, Jax entered the lab, demanding, "You fired our best chefs?!"

"I thought I said that I wasn't talking to you!" Dodge reminded.

"Why did you fire them?!" Jax questioned.

"Because you wouldn't! That's why!" Dodge retorted.

"Now we have to find new chefs!" Jax complained.

"That's your problem!" Dodge poked Jax in the chest.

"It's OUR problem!" Jax pushed Dodge.

Tony arrived just in time before a serious brawl broke out. "Guys! What's going on?!"

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled in unison.

Tony turned around for a moment and spotted a few of the yellow mushrooms, lying on the lab table next to the super computer.

"Sunflo Shrooms?" He asked himself.

He picked one up and twirled it around in between his fingers for a moment and got an idea. Sunflo Shrooms were powerful hallucinogenic mushrooms. One bite and you slip out of reality completely, entering a world of surrealism. If one person takes a bite from the same mushroom another took, they share the same hallucination. It was probably a bad idea, but he decided it should solve this really quick.

"I have a question," Tony stated.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"Jax, would you like a taste?" Tony offered, holding the Sunflo Shroom in front of him.

"Sure, new BEST friend!" Jax smirked and he took a bite.

"No!" Dodge shot back and snatched the mushroom from Jax. "He's MY new best friend!" He took a bite.

"Jax, as of now, our…" Dodge didn't get to finish his declaration. Their world became completely enveloped in white.

"What the hell?" Jax quietly uttered.

"What happened?" Dodge asked, dumbfounded. His question echoed throughout their new location for a few seconds.

"This has gotta be your fault," Jax said.

"What?" Dodge guffawed. "This is definitely NOT my fault!"

"Sure it is!" Jax accused. "Who else is responsible?!"

"YOU'RE the reason we're here!" Dodge shot back. "Not me!

"Oh, I beg to DIFFER!" Jax shoved Dodge.

"Oh, do you NOW!" Dodge shoved back.

"Oh, I DO!" Jax shoved back.

The arguing stopped as a giant shadow loomed over them. They looked up and saw a giant teddy bear with a square head and triangle arms and legs. It laid eggs next to them and then moved onward. The eggs hatched, revealing miniature versions of the strange bear and the babies faced the two. Jax and Dodge slowly began to back away as the baby bears walked toward them.

"Jax?" Dodge squeaked.

"Y-yes?" Jax stuttered.

"I'm scared," Dodge squeaked.

The baby bears opened their mouths revealing piranha teeth and the bears began to hiss. The two young men screamed and began to run, the bears not far behind.

"How did we get here?!" Dodge shouted over the hissing bears.

"The last thing I remember was that Tony gave us one of my mushrooms!" Jax shouted back.

Dodge was both surprised and angry now. "Wait a minute! YOUR mushrooms?!"

Jax chuckled nervously. "They were on sale!"

Dodge was ready to kill someone, namely Jax. "Why you, stupid, son of a…"

Dodge was interrupted when the two crashed into a creature that was continuously shape-shifting. Every second it transformed into something else. First, it transformed into an elephant, then a tiger, frog, camel, giant spider, and so on. It walked toward Jax and Dodge before the two sprinted again. As the creature caught up with them, it suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jax screamed to the heavens, only to get an eerie echo back in return.

To their surprise, a sketchy hole appeared out of nowhere and a woman came out of it, feet first. She wore lingerie and had big breasts, shoulder-length red hair, and wore a small pair of glasses. She looked at them and the two began to back away, not knowing what to expect.

The women laughed, cheerfully, "Don't worry. I don't bite."

The two young men slowly approached her. "Who are you?" They both asked, not sure they wanted to know.

"I'm Mune-Mune," She answered. "Welcome to Mindfuck Central."

They blinked, "Mindfuck Central?"

"So we're high?" Jax asked.

Mune-Mune smiled, "High as Heaven."

Suddenly, a purple and pink stripped cat materialized next to her. Jax and Dodge jumped back in fear.

"Hello, boys. I'm the Cheshire Cat." It said.

A kinda-flat, yellow cat with creepy eyes and noodle arms jump-cut itself into existence next to the Cheshire Cat. "They call me Dad."

Jax and Dodge looked at each other for a moment, then at the strange trio before them. Jax and Dodge weren't sure what to expect from this trip but they knew one thing for sure: they wanted out as soon as possible.

"How do we get out?" Dodge asked.

As if it couldn't feel stranger, the trio answered in unison, "That depends on you. We might appear to help you. We might not. You'll have to work together, for you are connected." They began to fade away. "You are the ones…who will open the door."

After they vanished, a big door with a Pablo Picasso painting on it appeared before them. They both pulled open the surprisingly heavy door and saw a bizarre city before them. The door shut behind them and disappeared.

"You still gonna kill me?" Jax asked, as they walked down the fork-shaped road.

"Well, yeah," Dodge answered, in a no-duh way. "You are the reason we're here."

"What about Tony?" Jax asked, defending himself as much as possible. "He gave us the mushroom, right?"

"Don't share the blame!" Dodge warned. "But, yes, him, too.

The buildings of the city wouldn't stop moving. They behaved as if they were reflections in a river. Dogs ran backwards past them and burning cars changed into giant butterflies that made cat noises. The sidewalk they were traveling on suddenly turned into spaghetti noodles.

"Take a look! It's in a book! A Reading Rainbow!" Jax sang.

"Shut up!" Dodge snapped.

"I can't help it, Dodge!" Jax shook a little. "Singing helps calm me down when I'm scared!"

"Yeah, well, singing _**Reading Rainbow**_ in a place like this doesn't make this feel any less surreal," Dodge growled.

A door opened next to them. They turned to see a mobster that looked like he was drawn and colored by a second-grader and outlined with macaroni art. He was turquoise and appeared to be the leader. "Hey, yous boys is just in time! Get ova here!"

They went inside to see what looked to be the inside of a coloring book. The other mobsters looked like the first one except one was colored blue and the other orange. Nothing else had color to it, only outlines.

"Yo, Blue!" The lead mobster, who turned purple all of a sudden, instructed. "Do our guests a favor and color them a couple of chairs, will ya?"

Blue did as instructed and Jax and Dodge sat down. "So, Purple," Jax asked. "What game are we playing?"

Purple got up and turned red. "How dare you call me Purple?!" He pulled out a gun. "No one calls me Purple and gets away with it! Not since the war!"

Jax and Dodge both had their hands up and Dodge begged, "Please, sir, don't shoot me, please!"

The lead mobster turned purple again and asked, "Shoot you? Why? What did you do?"

Jax and Dodge looked at each other and lowered their hands slowly. Jax answered, "Apparently nothing."

Purple's head got bigger and he got up and pulled out his gun again, threatening, "Whaddaya mean by nothing?! Who do you work for?! I with shoot you, you know! You work for the Gun Jets?!"

Once again, Jax and Dodge threw up their hands and begged for mercy, "Honestly, Purple, we have no idea what you're talking about!"

Orange explained, "The Gun Jets are a football team that patrols the city. They think they own the place. They take our gun plants and our business signs every week."

Jax turned to Dodge and asked, "Football teams patrolling a city?"

Dodge raised an eyebrow, "You're really going to ask how this makes sense?"

Jax rolled his eyes, "Good point."

"I have an idea as to what to do with our assets, gentlemen," came a voice from atop the stairs. Everybody looked up to see a strange-looking, yellow cat with tentacle arms and a detective hat on his head.

"Big Daddy!" the colorful mobsters exclaimed.

"As if this day couldn't get any stranger," Jax whispered to Dodge.

The feline literally floated down the stairs and greeted his guests, "They call me, Big Daddy. You are?"

Jax and Dodge thought it wise to play along. "Jax and Dodge, sir."

The cat's eyes widened and he flashed neon blue, before continuing, "Do you like tomatoes? I sure do."

The two looked at each other, confused, before Jax answered, "Well, to an extent, sir."

Orange turned into a flower and warned, "Watch you mouths!"

Big Daddy put up his tentacle arm and said, "Easy, Frank, they know nothing of the truth of tomatoes."

"Thanks for the defense, sir," thanked Dodge.

"Defense?! Who said I ever defended you, you rapscallion?!" Big Daddy pointed a pocket knife at Dodge's throat.

"Don't kill me!" begged Dodge, sweating bullets.

Big Daddy was an inch from Jax's face. His eyes grew wider for some reason, as he stared creepily into his confused victim's face. "TOMATOES!" He suddenly screamed, scaring Jax and causing him to fall backwards. The chair broke into thousands of pieces on impact with the floor.

"You, son of a…" He paused, noticing everyone in the room was glaring at him with extreme ire.

"Why…are…um?" He couldn't find the words.

Big Daddy flashed red, then blue, and slowly growled, "You broke my chair!"

"I…but, you…" Jax tried to say.

"YOU…BROKE…MY…CCCHHHHAAAAIIIIIRRRRR!" Big Daddy roared and the building opened up as the bizarre feline grew gigantic. The mobsters, for reasons unknown, fused with Big Daddy and their heads stuck out from the cat's back like spikes.

Jax and Dodge found themselves standing on a large pillar of stone, surrounded by magma, with jumper cables swimming around and hissing. Big Daddy let out a roar and soon, he had ten tentacle arms on both sides of his body. The mobsters sticking out of his back let out a huge, "Nyeh, see!"

"You had to break his chair, didn't you?!" blamed Dodge.

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" Jax defended.

"DIE! DIE! DIIEEEEE!" The monster slammed its tentacles on the pillar's surface. Jax and Dodge managed to get out of the way.

"What do we do?!" Dodge questioned.

"Perhaps we could smack something into his face!" Jax suggested.

"Like what?" Dodge asked.

Jax smirked, pulled out King Dedede's Hammer, and smacked Dodge with it. Dodge flew through the air, screaming and straight through Big Daddy's face. The lava began to harden and Big Daddy began to deflate.

"Fuck you…" Big Daddy cussed, weakly.

"I did it!" Jax cheered.

Dodge finally came back and threatened, not noticing the area around them going completely dark, "You, son of a bitch! I cannot believe you treated me like a goddamn croquet ball! I oughta break your nose!"

"Dodge?" Jax said.

"What?!" Dodge questioned.

"What just happened to the light?" Jax asked.

"Aw, fuck." Dodge moaned. "Now what do we do?"

Suddenly, a big, pink door appeared. It opened up, letting loose a large amount of blinding light. Dad cat's voice echoed through the door, saying, "You must find the next Mindfuck Guardian. May you find your birds of wisdom, my friends."

Birds of Wisdom? Confused, but quickly shrugging it off, the two entered the door. To their surprise, it looked like Destiny Islands. It had palm trees all over the place with a small waterfall and, what appeared to be a tree house. Jax and Dodge noticed that the platform they were standing on was half of a wooden ship which was beached next to a giant tree with a Mickey Mouse insignia on the top.

They saw a familiar person next to them. It looked like Tony, except he wore a T-shirt, blue jean shorts and beach sandals. He seemed to be preoccupied with a wooden sword that he was swinging around, as if he were practicing for swordplay.

"Tony? What the hell are you doing here?" Jax questioned.

"Who?" the individual asked. He turned around with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

Jax blinked, "Sora?" He looked down to see that his outfit changed. Now he was wearing a white vest with short sleeves, a red wetsuit, a metal necklace with a crown-shaped insignia, white gloves with the tips cut off, and big, yellow shoes. He felt the top of his head to discover that he now had big, spiky hair.

"Is he feeling ok, Riku?"

Dodge looked himself over as well. Now he had fine, silver-colored hair, a skin-tight surfer shirt, pants weird beyond description, black gloves with white lines, and big, bluish-black shoes.

"So, you're not Tony?" Jax asked.

"No. It's me. Tidus," Tony replied.

Everyone else entered shortly. Machamp was Wakka. Bulma was Selphie. Someone seemed to be missing from this group but Jax and Dodge decided to brush it off for now.

"Have you guys seen Kairi?" Bulma asked. "I've been wanting to tell her something but I can't find her anywhere."

"We'll find her," Dodge volunteered. "What does she look like?"

The three cosplay characters gave Dodge a funny look as if he should know. Tony answered, "You know who Kairi is. Quit kidding around."

"But, I'm no…"

Jax put his hand over Dodge's mouth and said, "Of course he does. Don't worry. We'll find her for ya."

The cosplay characters smiled, with Bulma saying, "Thanks, guys. See you around." The three then took off.

"So, you know what this **Kairi** looks like? How?" Dodge asked, a bit confused.

"Don't you get it? Apparently, there are three realms of Mindfuck Central. If Dad Cat was the first one we met, and if this **Kairi** is a girl, then that means that Ms. Mune-Mune is the one we're looking for. All we have to do is find out what's next." Jax explained.

The two traveled to the other side of the island through a shack to find a beautiful woman with long red hair, small glasses, and big boobs wearing a white vest, lavender skirt, and white crocs. She stood next to a raft with a big sail on it.

"Sora, Riku," She greeted. "You're finally here."

"Mune-Mune, Bulma, I mean, Selphie is looking for you," Jax informed.

"It's Kairi, Sora, and I'm sure she can wait for another few minutes. I just need you boys for a couple of things."

"What'd you have in mind?" Dodge asked.

"Weeeelll…" She turned around and the breeze blew up her skirt, revealing her rear. "Do you think this skirt makes my butt look big?"

"Oh, yeah," the boys drooled.

Mune-Mune turned around and, strangely at the same time, the wind stopped. She smiled and said, "Thanks. I think so, too." Now, acting like nothing happened, she asked, "Could you look for some supplies for our raft? They should be in the secret hideaway underneath the big tree."

"Yes, ma'am!" They both saluted and headed back.

Near the beached ship, there was a large tree next to a small waterfall with an opening at the base. The two entered and traveled through what looked like a tunnel with roots sticking out of the walls. They entered a cave where there was a waterfall, more exposed roots, a couple of head drawings, and a big, door-like structure sticking out of the cave wall.

Jax stared at the big door for a moment. A voice whispered and echoed throughout the small cave, "You know not what lies beyond the door…"

"I ain't afraid of nothin'!" Jax bravely declared, reaching for the wooden slab.

"Wait! Don't!" Dodge shouted.

Too late. Jax touched the door and mirrors suddenly appeared on the tips of the roots.

"Choose your path," the echoic voice instructed. "but choose carefully. One small step in the wrong direction and you're sure to get screwed. Hurry. Evil creatures approach."

Sure enough, Jax and Dodge could hear snarling and scratching drawing closer. Eleven mirrors to choose from but only one would help them move forward. With only a couple of seconds remaining, they chose the big mirror that was shaped like a giant pair of lips. They drifted through darkness.

Jax opened his eyes to find himself wrapped up in surprisingly strong, two-ply, toilet paper. His entire body was encased in it, so he could not see where he was, nor could he speak or move. All he knew was that he seemed to be suspended in water. Was this a sea burial? No, he would've been sinking or drifting. Was he in some sort of water tank? Perhaps. If so, why?

Dodge found himself in a business suit and wearing a pair of glasses. Ms. Mune-Mune stood next to him, claiming that she was his girlfriend. Surrounding them were the members of the hotel, all dressed in bizarre costumes.

"Brad, I'm scared!" Mune-Mune overacted as she squeezed Dodge's face between her bosoms.

"D-don't worry, Janet," he chuckled. "I'll protect you."

Ren appeared, dressed as Riff Raff, an Igor-like character, and called out to silence the crazed crowd. "Allow me to introduce, the man of the hour, Dr. Frank-N-Furter!"

The crowd went crazy with insane laughter and Dr. Frank-N-Furter appeared. The one cosplaying as him was Tony. Dodge's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "Oh, my fucking god!"

Tony went on to sing, "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania!" As he continued the show tune, Dodge managed to quietly slip away.

"I've seen this movie," he whispered to himself. "I know what he wants to do with me but it ain't happening. He ain't touching my sausage!"

Dodge found it almost too easy to sneak around the place but didn't think too much about it. He eventually found himself in Frank-N-Furter's lab, where the floating mummy resided.

_Where could Jax be?_ He thought. _He didn't seem to be in the ballroom. _

Suddenly, the room filled with smoke and when it cleared, everybody surrounded him.

"Uh, uh, uh," Tony smirked, wagging his finger. "I can't allow you to leave just yet." He began to turn faucets located just above the pool of water. Soon, the mummy climbed out.

It unwrapped its bandages from its head to reveal Jax. "Dodge!" He began to dance. "Help me!"

Mune-Mune seemed to be missing during the chaos. As another show tune began to play, a big zipper appeared behind Jax and opened up. Mune-Mune's arm came out and grabbed him from behind, pulling him down. The hole closed and disappeared.

"Jax?" Dodge puzzled. Before he could process what just happened, Mune-Mune did the same to him.

They both woke up next to each other and found themselves laying on a planetoid. Jax was dressed up as Mario and Dodge was dressed as Yoshi. Stimpy was behind them, dressed as Toad.

"Mario! Yoshi! Thank god, you're here!" Stimpy exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Dodge asked.

"Don't you remember? You've been traveling across the galaxies, defeating baddies at every turn, searching for our beloved Princess Peach. The final battle is upon us."

A giant dragon-turtle appeared behind them. It was Tony, dressed as Bowser and holding Mune-Mune, dressed as Princess Peach in his grasp.

"Oh, Mario!" She said, seductively.

"The princess is mine! GWAHAHAHAHA!" Tony bellowed.

"Perhaps if we beat him, we'll clear this section," Jax whispered.

"Got any ideas?" Dodge asked.

"I don't think the same tactic will work twice," Jax pointed out.

"That wasn't tactic! That was impulse!" Dodge growled.

They'd continue their chat but they had to move now, considering that a giant fireball was heading their way. Jax hopped up to a golden meteorite hovering above him, while Dodge back-flipped and side-jumped away from shockwaves. Jax took out his hammer and smacked it into the meteorite, causing it to crash into Tony's face. He became dazed for a few moments.

"Dodge, get your ass up here!" Jax shouted from atop Tony's head.

Dodge jumped across several platforms and joined Jax. He pulled out his nunchaku, which grew gigantic, and busted the Bowser horns.

"Oww! Fuckin' hell!" Tony screamed. He grabbed them both and threw them on the planetoid. They started to get up only to see Tony's foot above them. "Got any last words?"

Dodge spotted Tails dressed as a Bob-omb and got an idea. "Yeah." He grabbed Jax's hammer and sent Tails flying into Tony's mouth. "EAT IT!"

With that, Tony exploded like the Death Star and Mune-Mune hovered down. "Congratulations, boys, you've completed this sector." A big, pink and purple-striped door appeared before them.

"You comin' with us?" Jax asked.

Mune-Mune began to float away. "Sorry, boys, but this princess is heading toward another castle." She began to laugh and slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"Wow…what a bad joke," Jax commented.

"You said it," Dodge nodded.

The two pulled as hard as they could until the doors opened, releasing blinding light into the dark room. When they opened their eyes, they saw a forest before them. There were two paths. One path had a dirt road with roses sticking out of the trees and the other had a red brick road with rose buses in-between the trees.

The Cheshire Cat appeared before them. "Hello, fellows."

"I'm guessing that this is the final sector?" Dodge asked.

"Correct," He grinned, lifting his ears off with the tip of his tail like a top hat. "Each of you must take a separate path. Tricks, traps, and other forms of deception line this odd forest maze."

"Does it have to be a maze?" Jax asked. "I can never find my way out of those."

Dodge shrugged, "It's true. He got lost in the local Corn Field maze back where we used to live and that was the Junior one."

There was an awkward silence before the feline continued, "This maze goes up and down, left to right, backwards and forwards, and every which way. It's a wonderful mess, indeed. It matters not which way you go as long as you both make it out at the same time." The cat chuckled.

"How's that possible?" They both asked.

"Can't say," The Cheshire Cat snickered. "All I can tell you is that once you clear the goal, our master shall appear."

"Your master?" Jax asked. "Who is he?"

The Cheshire Cat disappeared, singing a song about Momwraths before completely vanishing.

"So, you take the right path and I'll take the left," Jax said.

"I don't trust paths where roses stick out of tree trunks. **You **take the right path."

"I'm sure the right path is safer than the path I'm taking."

"You're full of two things: Bull and shit!"

"I've seen spaghetti noodles with more backbone than you!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Oh, yeah!"

The two bickered for two more minutes before giving each other the finger and marching to the opposite paths.

Jax traveled for a couple of minutes and didn't see anything in particular out of the ordinary. He turned his head for a second to be surprised by a tree that had large lampreys hanging off of it. He slowly walked past it. As he did, one fell on top of his head. In a panic, he screamed and rammed his head into a wall until it finally fell off.

"Hey! Listen!" came a small voice from one of the bushes.

Jax looked around slowly. "Who's there?"

A blue glowing fairy appeared before him. "I'm Navi."

"Uh…hi, Navi."

"If you wish, I can guide you on your journey," she offered.

"Do you know your way out of here?" Jax inquired.

"Enough to give you hints. Don't tell the Cheshire Cat."

"All righty, then." Jax nodded.

The Cheshire Cat sat in a nearby tree, watching as they went off together and snickered quietly before vanishing.

Dodge began to think that he was going in circles. He could've sworn that he passed the same tree with his spare handkerchief tied to a lower branch six times already.

"You know, you're going forward when you should be going backwards," A voice behind him stated.

Dodge seemed agitated. "What good would that-…" He stopped and turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a red skirt and red boots standing behind him.

"Hiya," she greeted.

"Oh," he said, flatly.

"Whaddaya mean by oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought that I'd see something…ya know,…weird standing behind me."

"You don't find a pink hedgehog weird?" She asked.

Dodge shrugged, "I've seen talking foxes with two tails, plush bears that eat honey, horny women that insist on always being in cosplay, guys that have technology that turns them into various aliens, people who smack stuff around with giant keys, a man who talks to fish, and birds that kamikaze green pigs that hide themselves in shabby establishments. Trust me when I say that I've seen stranger things than you."

"Indeed."

"So, you are…"

The hedgehog blushed, "Oh, goodness. My apologies. I'm Amy Rose."

"Name's Dodge."

"Like the car?"

"Very funny."

"Been here long?"

Dodge lowered his head and shook it. "Too long. I swear that I've been here for at least two hours."

"Actually, you've been here twenty minutes," Amy corrected.

Dodge lifted his head and seemed suspicious. "How would you know? You been following me?"

Amy looked away, trying to hide a smile, "Mayyyyybe…"

"Why?"

Amy sighed and confessed, "Well, I've actually been here so long that I've kinda given up and been hanging here for perhaps at least a year or two. I don't know. I don't keep track of the days, anymore. Anyway, I saw you and decided that you'd bring some entertainment to my eternity and I was right." She smiled.

Dodge looked confused. "Wait. If you've been here for two years then how do you know how to leave this section of the maze?"

"Weeeeellll…I do know how to go through half of this twisted maze. Once I get to a certain point, however, I can never seem to pick the right direction and I always end up back here."

Dodge rubbed his chin. "For someone who's been here for so long, I'm surprised that you still have your sanity."

Amy put her hands behind her back and began to rock back and forth on her heels. "Weeeeellll…I did go crazy for a while."

"And?"

"Then I got bored with it."

Dodge tilted his head. "You got bored with insanity?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh…" Dodge rubbed his index finger and thumb against his forehead. "I can't stay here that long."

"Weeeeellll…I guess I could lead the way and get you to the point that I always screw up at and let you take it from there."

"You're not coming?" Dodge asked.

"Nope," she replied. "I'll just wait back here for your return."

"Thanks for the support," Dodge mumbled.

Jax and Navi traveled for ten minutes down a corkscrew-shaped hallway, trying each and every door at the bizarre angles, with each one either leading them back to the beginning of the hall or finding a strange creature inside.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi pestered.

"What!" Jax growled.

"Make sure you check the door higher up." Navi suggested.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Jax seethed.

They made it to the door near the ceiling. "Hey! Listen! You must open the door."

"Don't make me eat you!" Jax hissed.

Jax opened the door and found that it was rather dark. He moved slowly and fell through a hole in the floor. He got up to find that he landed on what looked like a giant box spring. He poked his head out the side to see that he was underneath a giant bed. Upside down, no less. Before Navi could say anything more, a giant, three-headed banana slug squeezed through a normal-sized door down below.

The slug yawned loudly, "Well, time to flip the mattress."

Jax blinked. "How's he gonna-…"

The slug pushed a button on the wall and the room rotated to the side, causing Jax to fall to the wall, which was the floor now, below. The slug pushed the button again and Jax tumbled to the actual floor.

The slug noticed the two and groaned, "Ugh. A human. No matter what I do, I just can't seem to rid this apartment of its human infestation." He headed to his closet. "Better set the traps."

"Hey, wait!" Jax shouted. The giant did not hear.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi yelled at a louder volume. This, the slug heard.

"Goodness! It speaks!" He gasped.

Jax remembered that he had a megaphone in his backpack and activated it. "Sorry to bother you, but we need some help."

The slug laughed, "Me? Help a household pest?!" He bent over to look them over. "Tell me why I should assist you?"

"We weren't meaning any intrusion, Mr…?"

"Loch," The slug answered. "Mr. Dresden Loch. Just call me Dresden."

Amy Rose was leaning up against a Rose Tree, watching the color-changing clouds roll by and counting to herself. When she made it to three hundred, Dodge appeared behind her, sweaty and out of breath.

"I…just…don't understand," He huffed. "No matter…what path…I take…I always end up…back here."

"You could always just stay here and be my buddy," She said, staring at the back of her hand. "I could use some companionship."

"No thanks," He managed to stand up straight again. "I must find a way out."

"How?" She asked. "Every path leads back here."

Dodge thought long and hard for a few minutes until he came up with a solution. "This is a world of nonsense, remember? Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Amy blinked, "I know we're in a place of illogic, but even here that doesn't make any sense. How do we do that?"

Dodge smiled and tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "This place runs on Wonderland logic, get it? What would be, wouldn't be, and what wouldn't be, would. In other words, we have to pick the path that we decided NOT to pick and the path we would pick, we deny."

Amy was confused. "I think the insanity is setting in."

Dodge guffawed, "I haven't been here long enough for that to happen."

Amy shrugged, "Why not? I'll go. On one condition."

Dodge turned to Amy. "What's that?"

Amy winked. "If this doesn't work, you must promise me that you'll stop this and be my Maze Buddy."

Dodge hoped to God that that wouldn't happen. "Okay."

Amy laughed like a daring superhero from an old Japanese show and put on an army helmet that she pulled out of nowhere. "All right, private! Let's move out!"

They marched forward with Amy Rose leading the way. They climbed bone ladders, wrestled hopping whale tongues, swam in a sea of salt, and rode on the backs of giant gummy worms. Finally, they made it to the tricky six-lined path. Each opening was a different color: purple, red, blue, yellow, black, and green.

"Ok," Dodge instructed. "You choose a color and I'll choose one. Don't tell me what it is and don't go through it. Just close your eyes, move a few steps over to the right or left, and jump in."

"Okay," Amy nodded.

They both chose their colors.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"On three. One…two…THREE!" They jumped in simultaneously.

After a few seconds, the darkness cleared and they opened their eyes. Amy Rose jumped for joy as she saw the new path before them. She stopped when she saw what it looked like. The path looked like a giant esophagus with an actual fork in the road and a path on the ceiling above them. Reluctantly, they began to travel the slimy trail.

Jax stood on the giant dresser in a tuxedo and holding a candy cane. He was exhausted after putting on three dance routines, extreme truth or dare, and acting out all the parts for a soap opera called She Loves Me Not. Dresden clapped his heads together in applause.

"More! More!" cheered Navi, who was floating next to the slug.

"Yeah! More!" Dresden agreed.

_I hate you, Navi!_ Jax thought, with extreme ire.

"More, damn it!" Dresden repeated, slamming one of his heads on the dresser.

"More, Damn it!" Navi echoed.

Jax could barely stand, even when he put his weight on the candy cane.

"MORE!" Dresden slammed one of his heads on the dresser harder than before.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Jax put up his hands in defense. He began to dance again.

The Cheshire Cat appeared on one of the bed posts. He watched Jax's dance routine and said to himself, "This is fun but going nowhere. I think I'll help him out just this once." He snapped his fingers and an invisible force put a thought into Dresden's heads.

"Alright. You can stop now," Dresden said. "You fulfilled your end of the bargain."

Jax collapsed, gasping and unable to move. "Th…Thanks."

"Aw, man…" Navi groaned.

Dresden picked up Jax and set him next to the door. "So, you say that you need directions for the next path, right?"

Jax struggled to stand up. "Well, I don't want to risk getting lost just yet."

"I can help," Navi chimed in.

Jax smacked her away. "You've done nothing of the kind! I'd be better off getting help from the Duck Hunt Dog!"

"Ahem!" Dresden cleared his throat.

They both turned to Dresden and were silent. "Now then, what you guys need to do is travel straight through the next path. Then, when you get to a rising waterfall, go left. The next path after that should take you to Rumble Dice Valley. You must spin the giant roulette wheel and land on seven red."

"Anything else?" Jax asked.

"Sorry, guys, that's all I can give ya." He turned around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for a good night's rest."

The two said their thanks and went through the exit.

The tunnel was dark and strangely had an echo effect. Thankfully, Dodge had a neon lantern in his backpack for such an occasion.

"ECHO!" Amy shouted, just to hear it bounce back.

"You sure you're not still crazy?" Dodge asked.

Amy Rose rubbed her chin for a moment. "I don't think so. It's kinda hard to tell these days, being stuck in a dimension like this and all."

Dodge just happened to be looking up, when he saw someone walking the ceiling path above. He whipped out his megaphone, "Who's up there?"

The one up top seemed surprised, "Whaddaya mean by up here? You're the one above me."

"Jax?!"

"Dodge?!"

"How'd you get up there, Jax?"

"I think you're confused."

"Doubt it."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Amy Rose. She's been here for over a year and I'm helping her get out."

"Good to know."

"Who's that glowing ball next to you?"

"Just some stupid pixie!"

"Got it."

"Where you off to?"

"Wherever the wind takes me."

"Gay."

"Shut up!"

The two friends could've gone on forever but time was of the essence and the sooner they left this maze, the better. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"He seems like a nice guy," Amy commented.

"Yeah," Dodge laughed softly. "He sure is a butthead sometimes, though."

Once they reached the exit, they saw two finger traps about six feet tall conversing next to an ongoing set of stairs. Dodge and Amy peeked over the side to see it spiral deep into the darkness below.

Amy spoke to the finger traps, "Excuse me, but what are you two doing?"

The finger traps turned around to greet her. The pink and purple one bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Stretch."

The turquoise and green one was next, "I'm Tug."

"We're the Finger Trap Brothers!"

_Seriously?_ Dodge thought.

"You see," Stretch explained. "We were supposed to race the Confetti Sisters…"

"But, they bailed at the last possible second," Tug finished.

"Bitches," commented Amy.

"I know, right?" Tug agreed.

Dodge walked up to them, "So how does this race work?"

The Finger Trap Brothers looked at each other and smiled. Stretch explained the rules, "Well, I grab Tug's feet…" He did so.

"I grab Stretch's feet…"

"And we roll down the Spiral Stairs like a tire," they finished in unison.

"I'm guessing that we need to do the same?" Dodge inquired.

"Well, it's not called the Rotation Race for nothing," Stretch nodded, proudly.

"And we're the champs!" Tug added, pumping his fist in the air.

"We're screwed," Dodge whispered to Amy.

"Nonsense," Amy Rose wagged her finger. "Wonderland logic, remember?"

Dodge winked. "Right you are." He turned to the Finger Trap Brothers. "Let's roll." They shook hands and prepared by the finish line.

Dodge and Amy had a tough time getting into position. Dodge accidentally kicked Amy in the face twice and it was difficult to arch their backs with their torsos sticking outward. They decided to face inward and roll that way. The question now was how they were gonna navigate.

"This is gonna suck," Dodge whispered.

"Don't worry," Amy assured. "In this realm, injury is impossible."

A flamingo with frog legs and rabbit ears appeared before them. "Are ya'll ready? 3…2….1…GOOOOOO!" He vanished and the race began.

The Finger Trap Brothers took off at great speed and relative ease. Dodge and Amy, on the other hand, were clumsily rolling down the stairs

"No injuries…but plenty of discomfort and pain," Dodge groaned.

As they tumbled down, Dodge had a thought. How were they going to catch up? If they didn't win, chances of escaping this place were slim to none. There had to be a way. There had to.

"We might need to cheat," Amy Rose said, grunting in pain.

"You don't think the Cheshire Cat will disqualify us?" Dodge asked.

"I doubt it," Amy replied. "Even if he was watching us right now, which is highly possible, I don't think he'd mind."

"Got any ideas?"

"Is there a warp zone or something nearby?" The moment Amy asked that, they slipped through a hole in the wall.

The next thing they knew, they were rolling at high speed down a smooth path. The path threw them high into the air and they stopped in mid-descent. Who should appear but the Cheshire Cat, himself.

"I see you found a shortcut," he purred.

"You expected us to play fair?" Amy Rose protested. "Those guys are too good. We can't beat them without having to cheat."

"Of course not," the Cheshire Cat chuckled, as he lazily floated around them. "No one can. Why else would I slip hidden passageways along the track?"

"That was you?" Dodge wasn't too surprised.

"Correct," he nodded.

"Why?" Amy Rose asked.

"It's my maze, remember? I can do as I please." He was now floating about them, upside-down.

"You're strange," Dodge commented. "And that's saying something."

"This, coming from the guy with the hiccup fetish?"

"Hiccup fetish?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Promise," Dodge crossed his heart. He turned his attention back to the Cheshire Cat. "Can we continue the race, now?"

The Cheshire Cat shrugged. "Why not?" He disappeared and the duo resumed rolling down the track.

Jax and Navi were dashing across a checkered floor, dodging dice that fell from a purple sky. The giant dice would clack and shake the ground violently. Once the dice struck, they would spin and then topple over the edge into the abyss below. They reached a narrow ledge and made a jump for it.

"Hey! Lis-…"

"Shut up! I see the roulette table ahead!" Jax pointed to the giant game.

Once they got close enough, it started to spin. They climbed a nearby tower made of casino chips to look inside. The roulette wheel stopped spinning and the yellow ball landed on 42 black. The ball began to move. Legs and arms popped out.

"I quit my day job for this?" The fellow complained, rubbing his head.

"Pac Man?!" Jax exclaimed.

"Jax?!" Pac Man equally being surprised.

Jax climbed into the roulette wheel and the two shook hands.

"What brings you here?" Pac Man asked.

"Mind rape mushrooms. You?"

Pac Man sighed, "Well, this tear appeared next to my house one day and a strange fellow popped his head out of it. He promised me a very good job offer. The thing is this: the ghosts ran away, my wife divorced me, and dot-eating just wasn't paying the bills anymore. I came inside and…you know the rest."

"You're an idiot."

Pac Man sat down and chuckled a little. "I do deserve that much."

"Look, man, we need your help. If we land on 7 red, it should get us to the next area. Hopefully, we'll be closer to the end, afterward."

Pac Man looked up. "Can I come with you?"

"If the exit stays open long enough for you to do so, then yes," Jax smiled.

Pac Man got up and cracked his knuckles. "Alrighty, then. Get back up the tower and I'll do the rest."

They got up the tower and waited for Pac Man's instructions. "Now simply shout the number and color!"

"7 Red!" Jax and Navi both shouted.

Pac Man withdrew his appendages and the wheel began to spin. A loud crash was heard behind them and they turned around. The room was beginning to collapse and darkness was devouring the path. The wheel spun faster and faster as the darkness drew closer.

"STOP!" Jax exclaimed, frantically.

The wheel began to slow down and Pac Man landed on the spot they called. A hole opened near the number and Jax and Navi went through. Pac Man followed right before the roulette wheel vanished.

Jax and party opened their eyes to see that they were in a hedge maze now. They wandered for a bit, when Jax heard a familiar sound.

"_Hic!_" the squeaky hiccup entranced him.

"Guys, I think we should go this way," Jax pointed right.

"But didn't we just go that way?" Pac Man inquired.

"No, that was a while back **that **way," He pointed to the left path. "I've got a feeling that **this** way is the right direction. Ya get me?"

"Whatever," Navi shrugged.

"Shut up, pixie!"

"_Hiccup!_" Jax followed the sound like a bloodhound follows a scent, except with his ears.

_I wonder what beauty has 'em. _Jax thought. _Perhaps it's a mermaid. Or an angel of some sort. Maybe a sexy demon in leather._

They entered through a gate to find an outdoor tea garden. White tables and chairs sat side by side with yellow cups resting atop. A big garden with teapots growing on stalks like corn surrounded them.

"_Hic!_" The sound was much closer now. Jax slowly approached a bush and heard it again.

_This is it! _Jax was ready to jump for joy. _What is it?! _He poked his head through the bush and his expression changed from glee to disappointment. _It's…a yellow horse…with a pink mane…great…_He hung his head.

Pac Man walked around the bush to greet the stranger, "Excuse me…"

The creature freaked out and hid behind another bush. "St-Stay back!" It whimpered. "I know kung-fu!"

"Easy, miss, no one's here to harm you," Pac Man assured. "Are you alright?"

She raised her head above the small bush. She answered, timidly, "I'm fine…and my hiccups are gone. So, who are you?"

Pac Man bowed, "I'm Pac Man." He pointed to Jax, who still had his head in the bush. "Jax." Pac Man stopped when he noticed something strange. "Where's Navi?"

The group heard two gates slam shut. Navi was behind the entrance gate. "WeeeHeeeeHeeeHeee! FOOOOLS!" She laughed, maniacally.

"Did you really think that I,** NAVI**, was on your side?!"

Jax stood at the locked gate and rubbed his chin for a few seconds before answering, "Actually, considering the uselessness and utter annoyance, no. Not really."

Navi blinked, "What do you mean by useless?"

"Well, you know. The only directions that you ever had for me was when you were telling me something that I was **already doing**. You just…**suck**…you know?"

Navi's right eye twitched, "Really?"

"I was I could help you, but you can't cure **lameness**. You're like an M. Night Shyamalan movie. You just don't work, no matter how hard you think you're trying."

Navi exploded, "Why you condescending, assholic, insensitive,…**JERK!**"

Jax smiled and was looking up at the sky. "I have no idea what you mean."

Navi's blue aura turned bright red. "Just wait 'til I tell the master! I swear, you're gonna pay for this!" Navi took off into the sky.

"That was reckless," the small yellow horse stated.

Jax winked, "I'm not worried. Besides, it could get us an early audience with this **master** that I keep hearing about. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Fluttershy," She said, meekly. "I'm a pegasus pony. A weird mouse sold me this mushroom and I've been stuck here for several weeks since then."

After going through some bizzare loop-de-loops, bouncing around in spring-loaded clouds, and rolling through corn syrup and starch, Dodge and Amy Rose appeared and crossed the finish line seconds before the Finger Trap Brothers.

"What the hell? You must've cheated!" Stretch accused.

Amy and Dodge high-fived and Amy smiled, saying innocently, "We've no idea what you're talking about."

"Nope," Dodge shook his head. "We're just faster than you is all."

"Rematch time!" Tug demanded.

"Afraid not, boys," the Cheshire Cat appeared on a ledge about them. "It's decided."

"But, Mr. Cheshire Cat, sir…" Both brothers protested.

"That's enough." He snapped his fingers and the brothers disappeared. He turned to Dodge and Amy. "Now then, I have an announcment. You two are almost there. You just have to go a little bit farther and you'll be out of this maze."

"Excellent!" They both exclaimed.

"This next part is my favorite." He snapped his fingers and a living shadow appeared below them. The Cheshire Cat waved to them as they struggled. They quickly got enveloped by it and disappeared.

They opened their eyes to see that they were laying on a circular stain glass floor. Dodge took a closer look to see that it was depicting Jax in a cage. Navi, Pac Man, Mr. Dresden Loch, and Fluttershy were in smaller circles surrounding him. Amy Rose looked over the side to discover that they were standing on a tower, with an endless dark abyss below.

"Now where do we go?" Dodge scratched his head.

Amy looked around and saw something sparkling near the ledge. She pulled a large mallet from out of nowhere and smacked the spot near it. Stain glass stairs appeared and led to another tower.

Amy winked at Dodge, "Wonderland logic."

Dodge smiled, "Indeed."

They ran up the stairs, with the ones they already crossed vanishing behind them. Like before, the ground was stain glass. This time, however, Dodge and Amy Rose were in the center of it. Dodge was on the right, holding a compass and was looking to the right. Amy Rose was leaning against one of the Rose Trees from the beginning of the maze. On closer inspection, the Amy Rose in the picture seemed to be in chains.

"I…don't understand," She said, in a confused tone.

Dodge had a hunch what it meant but he dared not say, for it might've broken her spirit. Instead, he simply replied, "I don't know, but it's not important. We need to move forward."

She simply nodded and they continued.

They made it to the third tower and this floor depicted the Three Guardians that they met. Mune-Mune on the left, Dad Cat on the right, and the Cheshire Cat in the center. There seemed to be a serpent-dragon behind them in the image. It was sillouette. When they looked up from the floor, they saw a large red chest that wasn't there a moment ago.

Dodge inspected it, carefully. There didn't seem to be any booby traps on it. "It seems safe enough. I'm gonna lift it very carefully."

Amy nodded and stood back.

The moment he started to open the chest, the lid swung all the way and bright light filled the room.

"You're nearly there," a voice from everywhere said. "Don't be afraid. When the light clears, follow the paths before you. You must face this final challenge before you meet the master face to face. Are you ready?"

Dodge looked to Amy and Amy to Dodge. They both nodded and the light cleared. Two sets of stain glass stairs appeared and the two split up.

"So," Jax tilted his head. "Ponyville, huh?"

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "I was taking care of my animal friends when I heard a knock on the door. The strange mouse I told you about was holding a basket filled with these Sunflo Shrooms and offered a good bargain. I'm not good with saying no to door-to-door sales…things, so I ended up buying them. I decided to taste one and…you know what happened next."

"Couldn't you just fly out?" Pac Man asked.

"There's a barrier above us," Fluttershy replied.

Jax walked over to the gate to inspect it for any weak points. Knowing how this place was, he wasn't sure if this was a enchanted gate or not. He knew that they wouldn't be able to get it open by regular means. He'd use his pokemon if not for the fact that they weren't in his arsenal. There were only two things in his backpack; King Dedede's Hammer and a pair of titanium scissors.

"I wonder…" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the scissors, then looked at the gates hinges. "Hey, Pac Man, could you come over here for a second?"

As he arrived next to the gate, Jax was attempting to separate the scissor halfs. "It's a good thing this particular pair has a weak joint." He broke it apart and handed Pac Man one of 'em. "Put it inbetween the slight opening."

Pac Man pushed it in until it stayed in place. With a mighty swing, Jax hammered the scissor half in, causing the hinge to loosen. He did the same with the other. "Do you have anything that I could put inbetween the holes?"

Pac Man pulled a long, thin yet strong, pole out of his mouth, "Before you ask why that was in there, it's a long and weird story." He wrapped the ends around the holes of the scissors.

Jax pushed a button and the hammer opened up at one end to reveal a mini jet-like engine. He powered up his swing. "Knock, knock, bitch!" He smashed the hammer into the homemade lever, causing the hinges to break and nearly destroying the door in the process. It fell to the ground, all bent up.

Pac Man raised an eyebrow. "A bit overkill, don't ya think?"

Jax shrugged. "What? It's open isn't it?"

Pac Man and Fluttershy shrugged and the trio walked out of the garden. As they traveled through the hedge maze, they could hear Navi's voice bouncing from one location to another. She would repeat, in a creepy, ever-distorting, tone, "Where are my **friends**? Oh, where can they be? You're out of your prison. You looking for **mmmeeee**?"

"My guess is that Navi's master has given her a new edge," Jax raised his hammer. "Keep on your guard."

"Roger," the other two acknowledged.

It suddenly grew dark and the maze became silent. The group stayed close and slowly looked in all directions. A creature of some sort jumped out of one of the bushes and slashed at Fluttershy's side. It dove into the bushes next to her.

Fluttershy winced and partially covering her wound with one of her wings. "That looked like a mix between a rat and a lion."

"Wait a second," Pac Man protested. "I was told that you can't get injured here."

Navi laughed, psychotically, "Oh, Pac Man, my Pac Man, ignorance is bliss. The master can change the rules. **That logic**, you shouldn't have missed."

"Then what's the point of setting up these challenges if he's just gonna do that?" Jax demanded.

"Why? To test, to taunt, to eventually screw up your mind. He may offer a chance for you to escape, but most challengers don't make it. You'll become a citizen here in no time."

Dodge made it to the top of the stairs and saw a big, white door in the middle of the stain glass floor. This floor portrayed Jax with his arms folded. The guests of the hotel surrounded him in smaller circles.

He opened the door and walked through. He was surprised to find himself in their hotel lobby. The place seemed strangely quiet, with the exception of the ticking clock on the wall. He headed toward the basement and saw that all their equipment was there. He put on the Cerebral Cortex but nothing happened. He checked all the rooms and they were empty.

"Where is…" he didn't get to finish as he was suddenly hit from behind and knocked to the floor.

He got up and saw that it was Jax, with his hammer in hand and breathing heavily. Before he could say anything, Jax rushed forward and smacked him with the hammer again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dodge shouted.

"You don't belong here…" Jax said, angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Dodge questioned. "This is **our** home!"

"No, it's mine…" Jax rushed forward again and clocked Dodge.

"Get out of here, you freak!" Amy Rose was thrown to the side by a blue hedgehog.

"I don't understand," Amy Rose said, upset. "Why, Sonic? I've been gone for so long! I thought I'd never see you or the others, again! Why are you doing this?!"

Sonic kicked Amy Rose in the side. "Simple. You've been in there too long. Your mind is warped. You're dangerous."

"I'm not! I'm NOT!" she cried, beginning to get up.

"You are," a red echidna showed up and kicked Amy Rose to the side. "We can't trust you. That place makes you unpredictable." He picked her up with one hand and held her up. "How do we know that you won't just stab us in the backs, hmm?"

"Why would you think that, Knuckles?! I would NEVER turn on you guys!"

"Lies!" Tails accused, walking toward her.

"Lies!" Jax knocked Dodge across the room. "All lies!"

Dodge got up, slowly and painfully. He staggered and wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve.

"You can't survive my blows forever!" Jax sneered. "Better to have you dead than to risk you killing me in my sleep!"

"If this is what you want," Dodge said, slowly reaching into his backpack. "then so be it."

"Finally," Jax chuckled.

Dodge pulled out his nunchaku and the two exchanged blow after blow. Dodge got his legs. Jax hit his rib cage. Jax aimed for his head, but Dodge blocked it. Dodge used a leg-sweep and knocked Jax to the ground. Jax quickly got up and sent Dodge crashing into the reception desk.

Amy Rose lay on the ground bruised and whimpering. She could've gotten up but she decided it was best to lie there.

The three stood over her and smirked.

"So," Sonic asked.

"What're you gonna do now?" Knuckles said.

"What're you gonna do now?" Tails echoed.

Amy lay there and closed her eyes, she thought of the times she had with her friends before all of this happened. The days when they laughed together, the days when they suffered hardships and supported each other, and the days when they fought together to defeat their enemies; she just couldn't understand what happened.

_My friends…my friends would never hurt me…they wouldn't turn on me like this. These guys…they're…_A realization suddenly hit her and her eyes popped open.

She got up and whipped out her hammer and declared, "You're all fakes!"

"You're a fake!" Dodge declared, smacking his palm against his forehead. "How could I have been so stupid? We've had many quarrels before, but we've never tried to kill each other." He cautiously got closer to inspect the imposter. "Who are you?"

The imposter smirked and chuckled, "Me? Why, I'm your pride in physical form, Dodge."

Dodge guffawed, "My pride, huh? You couldn't do better?"

The imposter laughed, "Better, hmm?" He transformed into a giant, hellish clown with large blade fingers, piranha teeth, and fiery hair. "How's this?"

Amy Rose walked out of the white door, looking proud of herself, "Mission accomplished. I don't know what I was so afraid of before."

The stairs appeared before her and she started marching to the lower level. She heard a loud crash to the left of her and saw Dodge lying on the floor. A giant monster clown was standing over him. She ran down the stairs and to Dodge's tower.

Dodge got up and saw that he was near the edge. He backed up and turned around. "You've got a good advantage. I'll give ya that, Bozo."

The clown's head spun and his eyes blackened. "I bet you wish you had a better weapon to use against me," He taunted.

Dodge looked at his nunchaku, then at the clown. "I'll manage. Bola and I go way back. By the way, what should I call you?"

The clown smirked. "You can call me Pongo."

Dodge raised an eyebrow. "Pongo? Really?"

"Well, it goes with the clown theme, doncha know?" Pongo shrugged. "Now, DIE!"

With a quick movement, Dodge evaded Pongo's sudden chomp and the monster took a bite out of the ground. He chewed the stain glass and swallowed it with no effort. His arms extended. Dodge avoided one and smacked the wrist of the other. Pongo yelped in pain, while Dodge ran up his arm and hit him in the nose with a strong swing of his nunchaku. Pongo grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

Pongo rubbed his nose, "So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" He took a deep breath and inflated his big, red rose. He detached it and set it on the ground. He popped it and it transformed into a Charmeleon, a fire lizard pokemon with a flame on its tail. This one, however, was made entirely of blue fire.

"Try to beat this creation of mine, Dodge!" Pongo laughed, before Amy Rose appeared behind him and smacked him but good with her mallet.

Amy Rose landed next to Dodge and declared, pointing to Pongo, "If you think you'll take him down before I knock you out…" she spun and stopped, then pumped her fist in the air. "then you've got another thing coming!"

Dodge gave her a weird look. "A bit overdone," he shrugged. "but it'll work."

Pongo rubbed the top of his head. "Damnit! What's with you guys and my skull, huh?"

Jax and friends were covered in scratches and bruises. In pain and tired, they were sure that this was it. Navi kept appearing from random directions and her voice was everywhere. How were they supposed to figure out where she'd strike next?

"Considering that she won't attack us directly," Jax explained, quietly. "I've come to the conclusion that her master has turned her into a Fragile Speedster."

"A what now?" Pac Man asked.

"A Fragile Speedster," Jax repeated. "She's fast and can gradually weaken us, as she has proven. However, her defenses would be terrible. If we can get our hands on her, she's screwed."

"So, what do we do?" asked Pac Man.

"First, we huddle," Jax instructed. They did so and Jax explained the plan. "One of us needs to be bait to lure out that damn pixie. Fluttershy, you'll draw her out and we'll strike."

Fluttershy was surprised and protested, "Me? I-I really couldn't!"

"You must. You're the fastest, considering that you've got four legs. You have to be able to get Navi to chase you. Also, you might want to speak a bit louder if you want to get her attention.

"Do I really have to?" she asked, nervously.

"I see no other option," Pac Man said.

Fluttershy hung her head and said, hesitantly, "Okay."

"On three," Jax ordered. "1…2…BREAK!" Jax and Pac Man went right, while Fluttershy went left.

She galloped as fast as she could and, with as much courage as she could muster, she shouted, "HEY, NAVI, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!"

No sooner did Fluttershy make her declaration that the rat-lion creature jumped out of one of the hedges and began to chase her. Fluttershy could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"What is your reason? What is your goal? It doesn't really matter. I'll swallow your SOUL!" Navi roared at the end.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Fluttershy panicked.

They reached the end of the path and heard Jax shout, "NOW!" Pac Man leaped over the hedge and landed on Navi's back, knocking her to the ground. While she was trying to figure out what just happened, Jax clobbered her with his hammer.

Fluttershy came back, panting, "Did we get her?"

Jax nodded.

The Cheshire Cat appeared on top of the hedge and said, "Congratulations! You beat your foe. Now all you have to do is head toward the exit." He vanished and the trio marched forward.

Dodge and Amy were getting worn out. They could hurt Pongo but couldn't seem to actually damage him. They attacked his feet, eyes, rear, head, and his neck. Nothing seemed to work. For the moment, they were behind barriers that were the result of Pongo ripping up some of the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked, discouraged.

"I don't know," Dodge said, fidgeting with his nunchaku. "but we can't give up."

"Behind my door was my fear. When I realized that my friends would never turn on me, I fought back and defeated the imposters."

"But we **have** been fighting him." Dodge pointed out. "So apparently, that alone isn't going to work."

"Maybe he's fueled by your fear," Amy suggested.

"Trust me, I'm not scared of clowns," Dodge said.

"Are you sure?" Amy inquired.

"Definitely, even though this guy is a creepy-looking fellow."

"Then, why did he-"

Dodge threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know. He's just a weird fuck."

Amy Rose sat in thought for a moment, then asked. "Did he mention anything while you were still in the room?"

Dodge sat there for a few seconds, recalling his conversation with Pongo and then, as if a light bulb went on in his head, he slapped his palm against his forehead. "Of course! How could I have been so damn stupid?"

"You know what to do?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"I do," Dodge answered. He got up and walked over to Pongo, who at this point was reading The Hobbit.

"Are you finally ready?" Pongo asked, as he put a bookmark in the novel and put it away.

"I know how to beat you," Dodge stated.

"Oh, do you now?" Pongo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Back in the room, you told me you are my pride in physical form, correct?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well," Dodge began. "The fact is that my friend Jax and I had a fight before we got here.

He did something stupid, because he was too trusting and I might've overreacted a bit."

"It's official. He's gonna try to beat me with his feelings," Pongo groaned to himself.

"I wasn't wrong for getting mad at him, but I was wrong for willing to end our friendship over it. In other words, I'm willing to put my ego aside, at least for now, and go tell him that I'm sorry."

Pongo was suddenly surrounded by neon blue energy, which overloaded and dispersed. Pongo did a slow clap and said sarcastically, "Oh, no. You removed my invincible shielding. Now, how on earth will I beat-" he took a quick swing at Dodge and knocked him across the field. "YOU!"

"That was low!" Amy objected.

"Evil," Pongo simply replied.

"Eat wood, circus freak!" Amy pulled out her hammer and charged forward. She leaped into the air only to be grabbed by the clown in mid attack.

"I wonder what hedgehog tastes like…" Pongo laughed as he started to lower her into his mouth.

A silhouetted figure dropped from the ceiling and landed a blow on Pongo's head, forcing him to drop her. Two other figures landed a blow on the same spot. The trio landed next to Dodge.

Dodge looked up to see Jax standing over him. Jax chuckled, "That was a cheesy speech, but same here." He helped Dodge up and faced Pongo.

The Cheshire Cat was floating in a spot that was out of their sight, watching the events unfold. "Oh, yes," he giggled. "This is going to be fun."

Mune-Mune and Dad appeared next to him. "Mind if we join you?" Mune-Mune asked.

"Not at all," the Cheshire Cat smiled, handing a bag of popcorn to her. "You're just in time, actually. The battle's about to begin."

"Jax, I presume?" Pongo sharpened his finger knives.

"Yes," Jax prepared his hammer. "and these are my allies, Pac Man and Fluttershy."

"I may be timid," Fluttershy declared. "but I will do what I can to stop you!"

"I'm an old pro at dealing with ass-clowns like you!" Pan Man boasted.

"That's fine," Pongo smirked. "It gives me a better challenge that way."

Jax hopped onto Fluttershy's back and pointed his hammer forward, commanding, "CHARGE!"

Jax and Fluttershy flew around Pongo's head, dealing blows to the front and back. Pac Man put Amy Rose in his mouth and shot her out like a cannonball; she crashed into Pongo's abdomen. Dodge tapped his nunchaku to the ground and they turned into a staff. He ran forward and hit Pongo's shins.

"ENOUGH!" Pongo spun around like a whirlwind, knocking everybody down. He took off his head and it floated above the heroes. "My turn!" His head turned slightly and his hair acted like a flamethrower.

The heroes dodged it and the blue fire Charmeleon appeared next to them. It spun around fast and hit Pac Man with its tail. Pongo's knife fingers detached and flew around the arena. The heroes dodged them as they rained down. The giant knives plucked themselves out and reattached to Pongo's hands. The blue fire Charmeleon appeared again and used Overheat. The heroes did what they could to shield themselves from the intense temperature as it covered the whole arena.

Pac Man came up with an idea. He stood still and focused. After a few moments, he opened his mouth and shot out white dots like a machine gun. They hit Pongo in the face and he was dazed.

"Now, Fluttershy!" Pac Man shouted.

Fluttershy gulped but took off high into the air. She came down fast and smashed into Pongo's floating head. The head hit the ground hard, causing the floor to crack. Jax and Amy ran toward it and combined their hammer power, sending the head flying and crashing into its body, knocking it down.

Pongo's body got up and his head began to levitate again. Pongo's head spat out a few teeth. The teeth got up and demonic faces appeared on them, as well as legs and arms.

"Jesus!" Dodge complained. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't juggle," the clown joked.

The teeth surrounded the heroes and began to take turns dealing blows. Dodge tapped his staff on the ground and it turned into a mace. He swung it hard and it shattered two of the teeth.

"Okay," Jax addressed. "I need to ask, 'cause it's gonna kill me if I don't." he destroyed a tooth and continued, "How are you changing your weapon, anyway?"

Dodge answered, simply, "My guess is that if the master of this world allows it, we can change our weapons into just about anything," he smashed another tooth. "So long as it fits his rules."

"If we have to fight this **master**, considering the power he seems to possess over this place alone, how are we supposed to defeat him?"

Dodge was silent for a second, and then said, grimly, "I don't know."

The blue fire Charmeleon appeared and used Flamethrower, which the heroes dodged and some of the teeth got charred. It used Fire Spin and trapped Pac Man and Fluttershy. Amy Rose was getting overwhelmed by the teeth and so were Jax and Dodge.

"The more of 'em we destroy, the more that show up, they're like frickin' starfish!" Jax commented. He looked up and saw Pongo's mouth wide open. A bright light was forming within and slowly getting brighter. "The teeth are a diversion! Go for his head!"

Jax and Dodge broke out of the teeth horde and dashed forward, knocking teeth out of their way. The blue fire Charmeleon headed to their position and tried to block their path, however Dodge turned his mace into a springboard and Jax was launched high up. He was now directly in front of Pongo's head.

"I hope this works," Jax said to himself. He threw his hammer and it began to blink. As it blinked faster, it landed in Pongo's mouth. Just as Pongo was about to fire his mouth blast, the hammer let forth a massive explosion and the head was no more. Pongo's body slowly disappeared.

"Is it over?" Dodge asked, a bit tired out.

Before anyone could answer, the stain glass arena began to crack beneath them. With the stairs not appearing and nowhere else to go, the heroes could only wait for the floor to give way. It completely shattered beneath them and they fell into the abyss. They opened their eyes to see that they were in a completely white area.

"You've got to be-" Jax began.

"-fucking kidding me." Dodge finished

"This is the place I first started in," Fluttershy said, quietly.

"Me, too," Amy nodded.

"Why are we back here?" Jax rubbed the bridge of his nose, and mumbled, "All I wanted to do was go home. Why is that so hard?"

"So, where is the master?" Pac Man asked.

"Not far," came a voice from out of nowhere.

The heroes looked around and saw nothing at first. "Over here." They looked west and saw a strange creature with its back to them a few yards away. They made it to his position and he continued, with his back still to them, "You've come far, my friends. You five are of the very few who've ever gotten here. What my agent, Navi, has told you is true. Those who never make it out spend eternity here, eventually giving in to their madness."

"Discord?!" exclaimed Fluttershy.

The creature turned around. He had the head of a goat, an antler of a deer, a goat horn, the neck of a horse, a wing of a dragon, a wing of a Pegasus pony, a lion's front leg for his right arm, an eagle's talons for his left hand, brown fur that ran down his serpent dragon-like body, a green dragon's leg, a horse's back leg, and a red dragon's tail. "Ah, Fluttershy, welcome. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it._"_

_Fluttershy glared at him. "You're the reason we're here?"_

_Discord smiled and drank a cup of tea, which he summoned in a second. He simply shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I was hoping for a pleasant conversation with you, my dear. Pity." He threw his cup to the side. "Anyway, yes, I am. You see, I found this place called the Mushroom Kingdom and tainted a harvest of mushrooms; you probably know them as Sunflo Shrooms. Since then, I've put agents in different locations, in different Worlds, to sell my product and bring new people from all over to live here. It helps that I had other agents to spread rumors about the Shrooms being a better trip than any drug in existence."_

_"__But, an agent of yours tricked me into coming through a tear in the dimensional fabric," Pac Man interrupted._

_"__Ah, yes, I remember that one. Hoohoo! That was delightful! __Ahem!__ That was my agent Princess Daisy. I recently captured her around that time and used my powers to warp her mind rather than wait for this paradise to do that for me. I've done that with all my agents." Discord did a dance in the air. "Hoohoo! I love my job!" _

"So, if you can open tears, why the mushrooms?" Dodge asked.

Discord floated above Dodge's head. "The tears help me bring people in physically; complete body, soul, and mind. The mushrooms cause the eater of them to depart their bodies; soul and body left behind, mind becomes mine."

"So, I was gonna be an agent?" Pac Man asked.

"Yes, but I thought it would be more fun to use you as my Roulette ball, instead."

Pac Man grew red with anger. "So you were just messing with me?!"

Discord chuckled, "Indeed."

"So, **why** bother with both tears and mushrooms?" Dodge repeated.

"My agents need their physical forms in order to come and go. The mushrooms are for the victims. If you come here in mind only, you can't go through the tears. You can only leave through my say-so."

"That's where the Guardians come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Indeed, my dear. Like me, they're dimensional beings. They can come and go as they please. I found them in their home Worlds and told them of my plans. They agreed and we've worked together since then. As you know, if you beat their challenges, you get to see me. If you defeat me, I'll send you home."

"Can we have more than just our basic weapons?" Dodge asked.

Discord smiled and shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" He snapped his fingers and items appeared in front of the heroes.

Jax got two pokeballs, Dodge got a fire sword and bow with a holster of arrows, Fluttershy got armor and a metallic whip that responded to her thoughts, Pac Man got a bow staff and titanium knuckles, and Amy Rose got electric shock boxing gloves and a boomerang with ice powers.

"So, just to ask, if you have the power to corrupt anybody's mind, why bother with this?" Jax asked.

Discord grinned, deviously, "Simple. If I did that, then this would be too easy."

Princess Daisy appeared to the right of everyone; she had purple hyno-swirls in her eyes and a creepy smile on her face. She giggled in a crazy manner and held a checkered flag above her head. "Everybody, ready?" She waved the flag and jumped in the air. "BEGIN!"

The heroes took attacking positions and Discord whipped his tail, causing the ground to crack and shatter. The heroes found themselves falling down what looked like an endless cylinder. It was covered with neon lights and nonsensical signs. Discord came down like a missile and smashed into Amy Rose. He grabbed her by the throat and started punching her with his lion paw. Amy used her electric boxing gloves and socked him in the chest, forcing him to let go. He quickly recovered.

"I'll get back to you, my dear." He shot upward and shot an EMP-like energy wave at the other heroes encircling him. He then disappeared and reappeared next to each hero, delivering a blow to each as he did so.

Jax threw one of the pokeballs and a polar bear with an ice beard appeared. He called out, "Beartic, Aqua Jet!" The pokemon surrounded itself in a barrier of water and rammed into Discord, causing the chaos being to crash into the neon light walls.

Dodge came over and swung his fire sword, which Discord evaded with relative ease. He swung his tail and knocked Dodge away. As the next hero came toward him, Discord smirked and whipped his tail again. The area around them transformed and they were now floating above a canyon on a sea of giant playing cards. Discord laughed and hopped across them.

Pac Man was the first to follow. He shot out white dots and, once he got close, he gave Discord a good whack in the back of the head with his bow staff. Discord landed on a card below and Pac Man landed on top of him. He proceeded to punch him with his titanium knuckles. Discord snapped his fingers and the card they were on began to spin, sending Pac Man flying upward. His head broke through a card that Fluttershy was on, knocking her off and right next to Discord.

"I just don't understand it," Fluttershy said. "I thought you were reformed." She mentally commanded her metallic whip to strike, which Discord blocked.

Discord nodded. "For the most part I am, my dear, but only when I'm in Equestria. This realm gives me more chances to be what I am, a spirit of Chaos and Confusion."

"What you're doing here to the people you've captured is wrong!" Her whip wrapped itself around Discord's wrist and pulled him closer to her. "What about their friends? Their families? They don't know what happened to them and you're responsible for their worry!"

"Sorry, my dear," He tugged on the whip and spun Fluttershy around. "Whoever ends up here is not my problem." He released her and she crashed into Amy Rose.

He whipped his tail again and the area transformed into a floating mountainous area. The mountains were made up of giant shards of glass, surrounded by a multicolor road in outer space. Discord laughed and disappeared into the mess of glass, his image now reflected multiple times.

"Think you can find the real me?" he taunted. "Think you can before I get you?"

Jax threw a pokeball and a tall, red bug with pincers appeared. "Scizor, Iron Head!" Scizor smashed into one of the giant shards, effectively creating a large hole. "Beartic, Ice Beam!" Beartic shot a ray of blue light out of its mouth into the hole. It reflected countless times until they heard a yelp.

Discord popped out, rubbing his rear. "Watch it! That's really cold!" He shouted, angrily.

Amy Rose whipped out her boomerang and threw it toward him, but he took cover behind another collection of glass right before it reached him.

His face appeared in the biggest, thickest shard behind them. "Well played, heroes, but the same trick won't work twice. What's your next move?"

"Beartic, Dig!" The polar bear creature put its paws above its head and began to spin like a drill. It targeted the adjacent glass wall and tunneled through. The heroes quickly followed.

As they traveled further in, Dodge had a creeping feeling that something was off. He turned around to see that Pac Man and Amy Rose were gone. He told Jax of this and told Fluttershy to keep her metallic whip handy. They reached a thin layer of glass which Fluttershy took care of. She used the sharp end of her whip to cut a circle and used her back legs to knock it down.

They entered a room of floating mirrors and shelved statuettes made of marble and pearl. If it wasn't for the ominous green glow of the walls and shelves, the room would've been completely dark. They walked through the room cautiously, looking left and right, prepared for any surprise that might pop out. Fluttershy heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around. Nothing was there.

"Did you guys-" She turned back around only to discover that Jax and Dodge disappeared. Beartic and Scizor were the only ones in front of her.

Scizor looked up at one of the floating mirrors. Its eyes went wide. "Scizor!" It exclaimed, pointing one of its claws upward. Fluttershy and Beartic looked up to discover their friends in the mirrors. The captives were as still as a photograph.

Beartic was about to break one of the mirrors. "No, Beartic!" He lowered his claws and turned to Fluttershy. "We don't know what might happen. It could either set our friends free or hurt them. We need a plan."

"Scizor. Sci-Sci Zor," Scizor suggested.

"I don't think that would work. Besides, where are we gonna get gum and molasses?"

"Bear. Bear. Tic. Tic."

"No, Beartic, you can't eat the mirrors."

"Scizor. Zor. Sci."

"We would need a rope, a cart, and a lightning strike to pull that one off."

As they continued their debate, the glass floor behind them began to move. It twisted, turned, warped, and rose slowly, forming a large shape. It had the body of a crab, three octopus tentacles on each side, a giant snake coming out of its back, and an alligator's head next to it. A bizarre-sounding roar came out of the snake head and the trio turned around.

Scizor used Metal Claw, slashing open part of the exoskeleton. Beartic used Superpower and slammed the monstrosity hard into the wall. The creature made short work of them by wrapping its tentacles around its foes and absorbed them. Two new mirrors appeared above. After that, it healed the wounds it received earlier.

It turned to Fluttershy, who slowly began to retreat. Fluttershy watched in horror as it grew a set of tiger legs from underneath and leapt toward her. She took off into the air right before it could reach her.

As it tried to reach her with its tentacles, Discord's head appeared on one of the walls. He said, in a sing-song voice, "You can't run foreeeever."

Fluttershy panicked, "How do I stop thing this?" She dodged another tentacle as she changed direction.

"You mean, Headragoth? I could tell…" His claw appeared next to his head stoked his goat beard. "…but I won't."

Headragoth pinned her down when she tried to make an escape underneath. As it began to apply pressure with its tiger paw, Fluttershy remembered her metallic whip. She prayed to Celestia that this would work. The whip slithered out from under the paw and aimed itself at the middle. It coiled up and struck with full force, going straight through Headragoth's abdomen. Headragoth shrieked in pain and fell backwards with the whip still stuck in it. While it was dazed, the whip detached from Fluttershy's armor and entered the monster's body.

As the creature got up, it could feel the metallic whip beginning to do internal damage. While it could still stand, its snake head bit down on Fluttershy. She bit into its neck, forcing it to let her go. She flew around Headragoth, delivering rear kicks in several spots.

"Oh my Luna…" Discord said quietly.

She delivered her final blow by giving the alligator head a powerful kick. Headragoth collapsed and the metallic whip slithered out of the snake's head, reattaching to Fluttershy.

"You got spanked!" Fluttershy declared, standing on top of Headragoth's corpse.

Discord's jaw dropped. "Holy Mother of Celestia…"

Fluttershy looked up when she heard the mirrors above her beginning to crack. Within seconds, they shattered and the others fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Jax asked a bit woozy.

Fluttershy explained, "A monster captured you guys and trapped you in mirrors. Luckily, I taught him a lesson."

Dodge looked behind him and saw Headragoth's beaten corpse. "I can see that."

The room they were in suddenly vanished, leaving them in the big white area, again. They saw Discord in the distance with his back turned to them as before. Once they reached him, he began to monologue, "What you've seen of this place is just a small portion, my friends. This realm is endless, vast, and has many towns and cities that, as you could guess, were all created by me." He turned around. "This place was an empty pocket dimension until I found it four years ago. I quickly learned that my powers are even greater here than they were back home."

"Let us go, Discord. We defeated you," Jax demanded.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Discord surprised everyone by bursting out laughing. He stopped abruptly. "No," He said, flatly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"But we took you on and landed many blows!" Amy Rose protested.

"And we beat your Headragoth!" Fluttershy said.

"Brutally!" Pac Man added.

"Oh, please," Discord dusted himself off. "I **let** you hit me. Have I mentioned that I'm also a trickster? Your attacks felt like nothing but mosquito bites."

"But we **beat** you!" Jax emphasized.

"Wrong," Discord corrected. "You beat my **challenge**. I never said you defeated me."

"Cheater!" Pac Man accused.

"Wrong, again!" Discord snapped, slamming his tail on the ground. "I never said that that challenge **was** the final step." He began to grow large. His claws became sharper, his teeth got bigger, his eyes turned bright red, his fur and feathers turned black, and his beard glowed like blue fire. He spoke with a booming voice, "**THIS** is!"

"It figures," Dodge said.

Discord's lion paw came down upon them. "Everybody, move!" Jax commanded. The heroes ran in opposite directions, barely dodging the attack.

Blue electricity surged over Discord's teeth and he let loose with a blast of mouth lightning. He turned his head to move it across the ground. Fluttershy evaded but Pac Man was hit. He lay on the ground numb. Discord felt like a flea was quickly moving up his back. He looked to see that it was Amy Rose, who was supercharging her Electric Shock Boxing Gloves. Before she could land a hit on one of his wings, he knocked her off.

"Where do you think his weak spot is?" Dodge swung the fire sword and struck Discord's leg with no effect.

"Sure wish I knew," Jax said. He rode on Beartic's shoulders while commanding it to deliver different attacks.

"Oh, if only we had the Elements of Harmony!" Fluttershy dodged a swipe of Discord's claws. "We'd beat him relatively quickly!"

Discord grabbed Fluttershy by the tail and held her in front of his face. "Oh, Fluttershy, my dear, even if your pony friends came here with that magic jewelry of yours, it wouldn't matter. Don't you see? Magic doesn't rule here, Will does. I would only have to will it and I could break out of the stone prison of my own accord."

Discord slammed his tail hard on the ground which caused a large fissure to open. Thousands of people who were trapped by Discord climbed out and rushed towards the heroes on the ground. The heroes below did what they could to survive the endless onslaught but, in the end they were overcome by the odds and swallowed up.

"You see now, Fluttershy? You can't win. Inevitably, you'll surrender to me and this world's influence will slowly turn you into one of my mad inhabitants."

Discord heard a rumbling below and looked down. The crazed people began to lift upward as if a bubble of light was forming underneath them. The light bubble exploded and the people scattered in all directions across the sky. Jax and the others leapt out and jumped across the peoples' heads.

"Fluttershy!" Jax shouted as they made their way to Discord. "I know how to stop him!"

"You do?" Fluttershy shouted back.

"We must combine our Willpower! By doing so, we might be able to stop Discord!"

"Go ahead and try," Discord dared.

"It must be all five of us, Fluttershy! Concentrate!"

She was scared but trusted Jax. She nodded and shut her eyes. She calmed herself and began to clear her mind. All the noise around her slowed and faded. Time came to a halt. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in a large meadow. A gentle breeze blew her way and she could see her friends from Ponyville in the distance. As she got closer, she was stopped by a purplish-gray alicorn, a type of pony that was both a pegasus and a unicorn.

"Princess Luna?" She bowed.

"Rise," Luna said. Fluttershy did so. "So this is where you've been all this time?"

"How long has it been?" Fluttershy asked.

"A year," Luna answered simply.

"A year?" Fluttershy gasped. "I've only been here for five weeks!"

"Oh," Luna said, quietly. "I see."

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"Rainbow Dash found you on the floor in your home, unconscious with a strange spotted mushroom beside you. When she couldn't wake you up, she took you to the others for help. Zecora deduced by examining the mushroom that your mind was separated from you in a far off place."

"So you volunteered to use your powers to look for me?"

"Correct. We would've asked Discord-"

"Discord's the reason I'm here!"

"What?!"

Fluttershy explained the situation to Princess Luna. "So this was a side project of his?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"I shall alert Princess Celestia at once!" She took flight but stopped to look back at Fluttershy. "Stay safe until then." She disappeared.

"Fluttershy!" a purple alicorn called to her, waving. "Come join us!"

"You don't want to miss the celebration, do you?" A small purple dragon shouted.

_Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash…_Fluttershy thought. _I'll come home…wait for me. _She galloped full speed to the group up on the hill and the whole world turned white.

"What makes you fools think that your wills can-" Discord stopped when he saw that Fluttershy was changing color.

Her body turned black and a neon pink fire enveloped her. Her eyes popped open and she broke free from his grasp. He looked down to see that the same happened to the other heroes. Jax was enveloped in red fire, Dodge in blue, Pac Man in yellow, and Amy Rose in dark pink. The weapons they wielded glowed the same colors as they did.

Fluttershy charged forward and slammed into Discord's chest. Jax and Amy Rose combined back to back and held their hammers outward. They spun around like a top with an electrical charge and smashed into Discord's legs. Pac Man grabbed Discord by the tail and began to swing him around. He let go and sent him crashing into a wall. Dodge and Scizor hopped onto his back before he took off into the air. Scizor used Bullet Punch, striking at Discord's spine multiple times. Dodge used the fire sword to slice off Discord's wings.

Beartic used Blizzard, summoning a harsh winter storm. Dodge and Scizor jumped off before the storm hit and froze Discord. Discord came crashing to the ground and the ice that incased him shattered on impact. Discord slowly got up and breathed fire. Fluttershy's metallic whip increased in length and formed an energy barrier, successfully blocking the attack. Fluttershy's butterfly Cutie Mark, a tattoo-like symbol on her flank that marked her destiny in her home world, came off and enlarged into giant transparent pink butterflies. They flew at full speed en route for Discord, exploding on contact.

Discord took a swipe at Pac Man but missed and Pac Man delivered a powerful uppercut to Discord's chin. Jax and Dodge ran straight for him and gave him a mighty blow with their signature hammer and nunchaku, finishing him off.

Discord twitched as he began to return to his normal self. His tail was all bent up, he had a black eye, he was missing a couple of teeth, his wings were gone but would grow back, and his chest hurt.

The heroes turned back to normal as well. They walked over to their beaten foe, with Fluttershy saying in her sweet voice, "Now, Mr. Discord, would you mind sending us home?"

"Never." He groaned weakly. "You may have beaten me but I refuse to release you."

"Is that so?" came a voice from up above them. They looked up to see a big, white alicorn with a light rainbow mane and tail descending slowly. It landed next to Discord and stared at him coldly.

"Princess Celestia!" Fluttershy gasped. She bowed and the others decided it was best to follow suit.

The princess turned to them. "Rise," They did so. "I'm so relieved that you're ok, Fluttershy. So who are your friends?"

Fluttershy gave her usual small smile and introduced her comrades, "Jax, Dodge, Pac Man, and Amy Rose. They helped me make it here, Your Majesty."

Princess Celestia walked up to the others and nodded. "You four have my gratitude," she thanked.

Jax and Dodge blushed a bit. "I-It was nothing, Your Highness," Jax stuttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Dodge replied quietly.

Princess Celestia laughed softly then continued, "I can imagine that you want to go home now?" All five nodded. Princess Celestia turned to Discord, who just finished fixing himself up. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what you need to do, right?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I can send four of them home," He stated.

"Hold up! Only four?" Dodge questioned.

Discord rubbed the back of his head and answered hesitantly, "Well, you see, there's a problem with Amy Rose."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Amy asked.

Discord sighed and said, "I only control ninety-eight percent of this realm, you see? As most of you already know, I didn't make this place; I found it. Those with bodies are capable of leaving, regardless of how much time has passed. However, if you come here only in mind, you have a time limit. If you stay here for a year and a half in the timeline count where your body rests, it…dies and your soul joins your mind here."

"Can't you make her a new body for her to leave in?" Jax asked.

Discord shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Whatever I create here can't leave this place. Even if I tried to create one outside of this realm, I can't. I can alter other beings and creatures but I can't make a new body exactly like the one Amy Rose had."

"Why not just fix her old body, then?" Pac Man asked.

"If your body dies with your mind here, that link is permanently lost. It's no longer compatible."

Amy Rose did her best not to cry as she asked, "So I'm trapped here forever?"

Dodge grew angry. "There's got to be a way! Something!"

"There has to be some kind of loophole," Princess Celestia said.

Discord stroked his beard. "Well, there is one way…"

"There is?" Amy Rose asked, wiping away a tear.

"You need something made outside of this place that I can bind your soul to. A computer, a marionette, a plush perhaps?"

"What about a robot?" Jax suggested. He got a surprised look from Dodge.

"That could work," Discord said with a smile.

"You'd really do that?" Dodge asked Jax.

"What're friends for?" Jax smiled.

"However!" Discord continued. "Her soul can only be transferred one other time. If something happens to her body, I can transfer it to one more form before her current one dies. If the process is interrupted or her second body gets destroyed, her soul will automatically come back here, unable to leave for eternity. After all, her soul is forever linked to this place now."

"Let's do it," Amy Rose said happily.

Dodge turned to her and asked, "Are you really sure about this?"

"I trust you," she responded with a big smile.

Princess Celestia grinned. "Well, in that case, let's start sending everypony home."

Discord snapped his fingers and Fluttershy began to disappear. "Goodbye, everyone," she said, softly. "I'll never forget you." Everybody waved until she completely vanished.

"I want to go with Jax and Dodge," Pac Man said. "I don't have anything waiting for me back in Pac World anymore, anyway."

"I'll open a tear for you," Discord started but stopped to ask where their home was exactly. When Jax told him, Discord opened the tear and Pac Man stepped through.

"Now, Discord," Princess Celestia instructed. "You will take care of Amy Rose until Jax and Dodge give you a signal to send her through."

"Wait," Dodge interrupted. "Before we go back, I have to ask you something. How did you get here, anyway?"

Princess Celestia smiled and said, "Easy. Discord left a small tear open behind my throne. I just used my magic to pry it open."

Discord slapped his lion paw to his face and grumbled, "I knew I forgot something." Discord snapped his fingers and the duo vanished.

Jax and Dodge awoke to find themselves in sleeping pods with blue glass lids over them and a computer connected between them. The machine beeped, sensing their consciousness and opening the pods automatically. Jax started to get up but quickly noticed that several tubes were attached to him. He pulled each one out carefully. He looked around and saw that they were in the hotel's Infirmary.

A talking Chansey, a pokemon shaped like a large pink egg, in a nurse's outfit turned around and seemed delighted to see them. "Oh, my goodness! You two are finally awake! Praise Arceus!" She gave each one a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Macy," Dodge greeted, trying to break free. "How long were we in there?"

Macy would've scratched her chin if she had one to begin with. "Let's see…if it's December 15th…" she walked over and grabbed a chart. "Two months."

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Not long after, they found Tony in the lab wearing the Cerebral Cortex. He was apparently sending Tails out for groceries. "Hey, guys," he greeted.

"It's December 15th! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Jax demanded.

"We ended up in a crazy pocket realm of some sort, danger at every corner, and we could've been stuck there for all eternity!" Dodge added.

Tony rubbed his index finger and thumb against his forehead and explained, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know that would happen. I only went by the rumors I heard about them and that was stupid of me. How was I supposed to know that it would send your minds to another world, literally?"

"Anything weird happen while we were out?" Jax asked, impatiently.

Tony shook his head. "No weirder than usual. I took the place as substitute manager while you were away. I had to send a staff member through the portal to my hero mansion every now and then to tell Alakazam that I'm fine and to run the place as substitute until further notice. Since the Hiccup Hotel needed someone to stay here as leader, I haven't left for two months. Thankfully, Jadex helped out a bit with some of the chaos. Other than that, I'm fine."

"You look exhausted," Dodge noted.

"The last couple of weeks have been crazy," Tony said. "You know, with Christmas getting closer."

Jax remembered what he needed to do and asked, "Where is Jadex at the moment?"

"I sent her to the workshop to help Bulma. She said something about trying to create a new way to juice lemons."

"Thanks," Jax took off.

Bulma was working at her usual bench, surrounded by tools and old broken machines to use for parts. She took another gulp of her Eggnog Milkshake and hiccupped a few times. Jadex stood beside her, using some of her built-in arm gadgets when asked.

Jax came into the shop and Bulma greeted him, "Hey, Jax, _hic! _so glad you're finally _hic!_ awake."

"Hey, Bulma," Jax said. "I have a special job for you."

He explained what he needed. He shut down Jadex and they both began to redesign her. Some hours later, they added the final touches.

"Perfect," Jax smiled. "Now all we need to do is get this back to the lab." He switched it on and instructed the newly designed Jadex to head downstairs.

A few minutes later, Jax, Dodge, and Tony stood before the portal. Jax suggested that they switch the machine to Memory Mode since they didn't know its numbered coordinates. Jax put on the Cerebral Cortex and thought of their last location. The portal reacted accordingly and a white area came into view with Discord and Amy Rose standing nearby chatting.

Discord looked their way and came through the opening and inspected the robot. "A nice, hard, metallic structure," he moved the arms up and down. "No stiff movement," he picked it up and tilted it from side to side. "And not too heavy."

"So, you think it could work?" Dodge asked.

Discord chuckled, "Dude, if I can bind a soul to a TSR-80 PC, I can most certainly bind it to this."

Dodge popped his head through the portal and addressed Amy Rose. "Are you ready?"

Amy Rose smiled and nodded. Dodge gave Discord the OK and he proceeded. He snapped his fingers and Amy Rose turned into a will-o-wisp. She slowly traveled into the lab and made contact with her new body. The outside of the robot glowed a light pink for a couple of seconds and the eyes switched on.

"So how do you feel?" Dodge asked.

Amy Rose observed her surroundings and looked herself over. "I feel fine, things considered. Can I have a mirror?"

Discord produced a large mirror next to her. "It looks like my old body, only with a metallic shine. I like the digital eyes."

"Bulma and I took my servant robot and redesigned it to look like you, with a few differences, of course," Jax explained.

She turned around and hugged Dodge. "Thank you so much!"

"Granted that, before you head back to your home world, you need to stay with us for awhile so we can be sure that you're functioning properly," Jax continued.

"That won't be a problem," she agreed.

"Well, I suppose that I should head back then," Discord said. "Arrivederci." He headed back through the portal and then Jax turned it off.

"What do you think he'll do now?" Amy asked.

Dodge shrugged. "Who knows? I can only assume that Princess Celestia is having him get to work on destroying the Sunflo Shrooms and helping the prisoners get back to their original homes."

"So," Tony said. "Who wants some eggnog?"

"I do," Jax answered. "But not from you."

"Ditto," Dodge agreed.

"Oh, come on, guys! It was an honest mistake!" Tony defended as they headed upstairs.

"Yeah? Well, honest or not, I'm not trusting you with my food for awhile," Jax stated.

"Same here," Dodge nodded.

_**Phew! Finally finished! The chapter, anyway. Sorry about that wait, folks. I started this chapter and didn't get back to it for a loooong time. When I did, it ended up being much longer than initially planned. Regardless, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave reviews, ok? They help remind me that I have fans and encourage me to do more. If you have any complaints, use constructive critisism, don't be jerks. Thank you and I hope the next chapter comes sooner. **_


End file.
